


Путь домой

by Nunziata



Series: Лепестки на волнах [1]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: Эта работа - первая часть из цикла "Лепестки на волнах" - истории про Питера Блада, Арабеллу, дона Мигеля  де Эспиносу. Постканон 1689-1707 гг.Итак, Питер Блад, покончив с пиратством, стал губернатором Ямайки. Он и Арабелла вместе и счастливы. Но... Арабелла попадает в руки дона Мигеля, и это еще полбеды...  Август-октябрь 1689





	1. Пролог

Утреннее солнце заглядывало в разбитые окна кормовой каюты. На полу, среди обломков мебели лежала молодая женщина. Солнечные лучи, перебегая с одного предмета на другой, наконец упали на лицо лежащей, и ее веки дрогнули. В борт гулко ударила волна, сильно кренившийся корабль отозвался протяжным стоном. Это окончательно вывело женщину из забытья. Она повернулась на бок, затем села. Поморщившись, дотронулась до головы и тут же отдернула руку — пальцы были в крови. Она перевела недоуменный взгляд на окружающий ее хаос, будто не вполне понимая, где находится. А в следующий миг ее охватил ужас: она не только не помнила, как оказалась на корабле, куда и зачем держала путь, но и все предшествующие события ее жизни причудливо переплетались в сознании, не желая складываться в цельную картину.

Смутные образы, отрывочные воспоминания... Вот грузный мужчина в красном мундире поворачивается к ней и недовольно произносит:

«Арабелла, нам нужно поговорить...»

«Арабелла? Да, это мое имя...» 

Тот же мужчина в пышном парике, багровый от жары... Арабелла чувствует неприязнь к нему, но кажется, они связаны родственными узами... Какие-то нарядно одетые люди... Она сама, едет верхом по узкой тропинке... Сладкий цветочный аромат, дом с колоннами на холме... Паруса корабля... Пронзительно синее небо... Цвет неба тревожит, словно из глубины покрытой мраком памяти рвется на свободу что-то важное...

«Я просто ударилась при падении. Сейчас все пройдет. Но почему так тихо?»

И в самом деле, только скрип переборок и плеск волн нарушали гнетущую тишину. 

«Был шторм... И... все погибли? Я здесь одна?!»

Арабелла судорожно вздохнула, борясь с паникой. Возможно, люди покинули корабль в поисках спасения, значит, она тоже попытается сделать это. Попытается... Она продолжала напряженно прислушиваться. Почти сразу до нее донеслись отдаленные голоса и шаги. Арабелла облегченно перевела дух: все же на корабле кто-то был! 

Шаги приблизились, дверь каюты распахнулась. На пороге стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина в черном камзоле испанского кроя. Странное дело, фасон его одежды она смогла определить, а собственное прошлое от нее ускользало...

Вошедший оглядел каюту, перевел взгляд на сидевшую на полу женщину, и его глаза расширились от изумления, а затем вспыхнули злобным торжеством. 

– Поистине, небеса щедры ко мне, как никогда. Сударыня, окажите мне честь и проследуйте на мой корабль. – Мужчина говорил по-английски с акцентом, его любезные слова плохо вязались с издевательским тоном. – Его превосходительству губернатору Ямайки следует быть признательным мне за спасение жизни своей супруги. А также проявить достаточно сговорчивости, если он желает вновь увидеть вас, – зловеще добавил он.

Арабелла прижала пальцы к вискам. Откуда этот испанец знает ее? 

– Я не понимаю, о ком вы говорите! – воскликнула она.

– Что за игру вы затеяли, миссис Блад? Разумеется, о вашем муже, Питере Бладе. Или мои сведения неверны, и он больше не является губернатором?

У нее есть муж? Арабелла никак не могла сосредоточиться, мысли путались. Голова болела все сильнее, темная фигура мужчины расплывалась перед глазами. 

После паузы испанец спросил, немного смягчив голос: 

– Вы ранены? На моем корабле есть врач. В любом случае вы — моя пленница, и никакие уловки вам не помогут.

– Я ничего не помню... – с трудом выговорила Арабелла, опускаясь на пол каюты.


	2. Кораблекрушение

Его превосходительство губернатор Блад внимательно разглядывал лицо своей жены, с самым отсутствующим видом сидящей за столом напротив него. Между ее бровей залегла складочка, и за все время завтрака они едва ли обменялись парой фраз. 

– Дорогая? – негромко спросил он. – Что тебя беспокоит?

Она виновато посмотрела на него и отставила недопитую чашечку шоколада:

– Питер, я получила письмо от мистера Дженкинса, моего управляющего.

– И как идут дела на Барбадосе? – вежливо осведомился Блад.

У его превосходительства не вызывало особых восторгов упоминание о тех самых плантациях, на которых он имел несчастье быть рабом.

– Плохо, Питер. Один из наших соседей затеял тяжбу и оспаривает ту часть плантаций, которую я унаследовала после смерти отца. Будто бы документы составлены неверно. А поскольку ты великодушно оставил мне право распоряжаться плантациями... –  Арабелла вздохнула. – Боюсь, требуется мое присутствие. Капитан брига «Пегас», мистер Марлоу, был так любезен, что лично принес мне письмо мистера Дженкинса сегодня утром. И он готов взять меня на борт. Бриг отплывает на Барбадос послезавтра, капитан Марлоу торопится доставить ценный груз.

Питер чертыхнулся про себя, неблагородно желая не в меру предприимчивому и шустрому капитану упиться до зеленых чертей в какой-нибудь из таверн Порт-Ройяла, и осторожно поинтересовался:

– Арабелла, ты же не собираешься пускаться в путь сейчас, в самый разгар сезона ураганов?

– В этом году шторма не столь сильны. А капитан Марлоу – опытный моряк. Это очень важно для меня. Пожалуйста, не сердись, – проговорила Арабелла, глядя на хмурившегося мужа.

Блад поднялся, обошел стол и склонился над Арабеллой, обнимая ее за плечи.

– А для меня важно, чтобы ты была рядом со мной, мое сокровище.

– Я знаю, Питер. Поверь, это моя сбывшаяся мечта – быть рядом с тобой. – Арабелла закрыла глаза и улыбнулась, затем тихо, но твердо проговорила: – Но я должна ехать.

– Так значит, все уже решено?

Арабелла промолчала.

Блад ощутил закипающий гнев. За несколько месяцев, прошедших после свадьбы, он успел достаточно изучить жену и понимал, что ему не удастся заставить ее переменить решение. Но, черт возьми, он был готов запереть ее, если бы не понимал полную бесполезность подобных действий. Выпрямившись, он тяжело вздохнул и сухо сказал:

– Поезжай.

 

***

Питер Блад, несмотря на позднюю ночь и сильнейшую усталость, сидел за столом в своем кабинете. Надо бы лечь спать, но... Сон накроет его глухим покрывалом, а вскоре он проснется: ему покажется, что нежные пальцы жены прикоснулись к его лбу. 

Они поссорились в то утро, и прощание вышло прохладным. Спустя десять дней губернатору Бладу сообщили, что «Пегас» попал в жесточайший шторм. Немногих выживших, оказавшихся в воде еще до того, как бриг выбросило на рифы, и цеплявшихся за обломки мачт, подобрал другой английский корабль, который шел на Ямайку. Арабеллы среди них не было.

Блад поборол искушение отправиться к месту крушения «Пегаса», слишком хорошо зная, что море не отдает назад то, что взяло. Боль потери ни на миг не отпускала его, и к ней примешивалось чувство неизбывной вины. Доводы разума не имели никакого значения. Он должен был запретить Арабелле ехать. Они бы помирились, потом...

Днем, в череде бесконечных и всегда важных дел ему удавалось – нет, не забыть, но думать о случившемся отстраненно, как будто это произошло с кем-то другим. Но ночью! 

Блад придвинул к себе стопку финансовых отчетов и попытался сосредоточиться на стройных рядах цифр. Однако осознав, что несколько раз пробегает глазами одну и ту же строку, он уже собирался оставить это бессмысленное занятие и немного отдохнуть. В этот момент его слуха достиг неясный шум. Блад встал из-за стола и подошел к окнам, выходящим на площадь перед парадным входом. В круге света от фонаря сержант охраны спорил с незнакомым человеком и, кажется, уже был готов стрелять в того из мушкета. Кто-то прорывается к нему на прием? В весьма неурочный час! Блад распахнул окно и крикнул:

– Доусон, что там у тебя?

– Ваше превосходительство, это бродяга, причем безумный. Он утверждает, что у него есть сведения о миссис Блад, вашей супруге, упокой Господь ее душу!

Сердце ухнуло в бездну, и Питер, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, махнул рукой.


	3. Заложница

Арабелла бездумно смотрела в сине-зеленые волны, стоя на шкафуте величественного «Санто-Доминго», который принадлежал ее странному спасителю. Дон Мигель де Эспиноса — так он изволил представиться ей...

– Вам уже лучше, миссис Блад?

Услышав резкий голос дона Мигеля, молодая женщина обернулась: испанец стоял в нескольких шагах от нее.

– Гораздо лучше. У вас прекрасный врач, дон Мигель, – учтиво ответила она.

– К вам вернулись еще какие-либо воспоминания?

– О том, что было до моего путешествия – нет. Я хорошо помню детство, менее четко – как жила с дядей на Барбадосе. Но Ямайка? И как я оказалась на том корабле? Вы утверждаете, что мы знакомы, более того, что мой супруг – губернатор Ямайки. Увы, здесь мне нечего вам сказать. 

Де Эспиноса, сдвинув черные брови, пытливо вглядывался в ее лицо. Арабелла отвечала ему спокойным, ясным взглядом.

– Так значит, ничего из того, что произошло за последний год? И это еще по меньшей мере...

Арабелла покачала головой. Когда она очнулась во второй раз, уже на «Санто-Доминго», над ней склонялся немолодой мужчина с живыми темными глазами. Это был врач, сеньор Рамиро. Кроме него в каюте присутствовал дон Мигель де Эспиноса. Он не поверил, что Арабелла не узнаёт его. Однако сеньор Рамиро сказал на вполне сносном английском, что слышал о подобных случаях, и иногда память внезапно возвращается к человеку, Господь милостив. Дон Мигель едко заметил, что милость господня не распространяется на еретиков, и покинул каюту.

Прошли почти две недели. В первые дни, выплывая из полузабытья, Арабелла еще несколько раз видела стоящего рядом с ее изголовьем дона Мигеля в его неизменном черном с серебром камзоле и вздрагивала неизвестно почему. Немного оправившись, она не оставляла попыток мысленно восстановить утраченную часть своей жизни. Но все было напрасно. Призрачные образы из снов таяли за миг до ее пробуждения. 

Хоть де Эспиноса и заявил, что она его пленница, обращались с ней хорошо. Сам он, убедившись, что Арабелла вне опасности, казалось, потерял к ней интерес. Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, когда она впервые вышла из отведенной ей каюты.Именно сегодня врач сказал, что ей предоставлена полная свобода передвижений – насколько это было возможно на военном корабле. То, что корабль военный, она поняла, едва ступив на палубу. Откуда-то она знала это...   
Арабелла посмотрела в мрачные глаза испанца и спросила:

– Могу ли я узнать, как вы намерены поступить со мной?

Дон Мигель молчал, о чем-то размышляя.

...Увидев налетевший на рифы бриг, он принял решение отправить на корабль две шлюпки и под воздействием внезапного порыва присоединился к матросам. Теперь он был уверен, что это наитие было ниспослало ему свыше.

Изумлению де Эспиносы не было предела, когда он обнаружил на бриге мисс Бишоп, – ту самую самоуверенную еретичку-англичанку, которую в сентябре прошлого года он имел сомнительное удовольствие подобрать с потопленного им же английского фрегата. Вернее – миссис Блад. Да, у него были сведения о головокружительном взлете в жизни Питера Блада, включая женитьбу на племяннице прежнего губернатора Ямайки.

И вот Арабелла Блад здесь, в его власти. Неужели небо услышало его страстные молитвы и дает ему шанс поквитаться? Возможно, это и к лучшему, что из памяти женщины стерлись события последних лет. Теперь месть Питеру Бладу будет особенно изощренной.

– Вы напишете мужу, – наконец отрывисто проговорил он и усмехнулся: – Полагаю, ему знаком ваш почерк. Так он убедится, что вы живы и находитесь в моих руках. Все остальное вас пока не касается. 

– Как я могу быть уверена, что вы сказали мне правду и я действительно замужем за этим человеком? 

– Миссис Блад, вам придется поверить мне. Да и подумайте сами, к чему мне вводить вас в заблуждение?

– А если я откажусь? – строптиво вскинула голову Арабелла.

Дон Мигель расхохотался, и у нее озноб пробежал по спине. 

– Потеряв память, вы сохранили всю свою дерзость. И что же дальше? Дорогая миссис Блад, скажите, что или кто в этом случае помешает мне бросить вас обратно в море или отдать моим матросам?

Сердце Арабеллы сжалось: слова испанца отнюдь не были пустой угрозой. Но вместе с тем в ней будто пробудилась некая внутренняя сила, не позволяющая смиренно склониться перед ним.

– Кто знает, может быть, смерть в морских волнах – это благо по сравнению с тем, во что вы меня впутываете! 

Дон Мигель подскочил к Арабелле и схватил ее за руку. 

– Смерть смерти рознь, миссис Блад! И в вашем случае она может оказаться весьма... неприглядной, – злобно прошипел он.

– Пусть так, – она продолжала смело глядеть ему в глаза. – Но в этом случае и вы не достигнете желаемого. Дон Мигель, вы причиняете мне боль, пожалуйста, отпустите мою руку.

Удивленный ее спокойным тоном, де Эспиноса разжал пальцы и усмехнулся:

– Да, все те же упрямство и гордыня, все как и прежде... мисс Бишоп. Позвольте называть вас так, раз уж вы отказываетесь вспоминать своего супруга. 

«Мисс Бишоп? Я этого не говорила... Так значит, он на самом деле знает меня!» – растерянно подумала Арабелла. 

Де Эспиноса отступил на шаг и скрестил руки на груди. В первое время он заходил справиться об Арабелле у Рамиро. Его беспокоило, выживет ли пленница и не лишилась ли она вместе с памятью и рассудка. Он подолгу смотрел на белое лицо молодой женщины, такое же белое, как и полотно, которым была перевязана ее голова. На «Милагросе» Арабелла поразила его своим самообладанием, а теперь была такой беспомощной, уязвимой – и это будоражило его. Он не ожидал, что едва поднявшись на ноги, она отважится противостоять ему. Да, силы духа ей не занимать, и де Эспиноса изменил тактику.

– Вы достойный противник, мисс Бишоп, – продолжал усмехаться он. – Не сверкайте так грозно глазами. Я не понимаю, почему вы упрямитесь? Надеюсь, вы знаете, что за вас может быть внесен выкуп? Разве вы предпочитаете мое общество возвращению домой? Помните вы или нет, но есть же у вас дом и родные вам люди?

– Хорошо... Я напишу моему дяде.

Это совсем не отвечало планам дона Мигеля, но он произнес с напускным безразличием:

– Конечно, вы можете сделать это. Но, насколько мне известно, ваш муж сменил губернатора Бишопа на его посту. Куда же направить это письмо? Остался ли ваш дядя на Ямайке или вернулся на Барбадос? Кроме того, разве не муж должен заботиться о своей жене?

– Но откуда вам столько известно про меня, при каких обстоятельствах мы встречались?! – Арабелла почувствовала, как на нее накатывает слабость, и оперлась на планшир. 

– Вы утомлены, а я должен вернуться к своим делам, – помолчав, сказал дон Мигель. – Позже вы напишите им обоим, или, если вы категорически не хотите писать мужу, одному лишь дяде. Но только то, что я вам скажу. Условия внесения выкупа оговорю я сам. Об остальном мы побеседуем в следующий раз. Видите остров у нас прямо по курсу? Это Эспаньола. К вечеру «Санто-Доминго» бросит якорь на рейде Ла Романы. Дрянной городишко, но там я найду человека, с которым смогу переслать письма по назначению. 

Испанец ушел, а Арабелла еще стояла некоторое время, глядя на туманное вытянутое облако, лежащее на горизонте. Дон Мигель прав, не было смысла упорствовать. 

«Мне придется подчинится его требованию и написать эти проклятые письма. Но дело не только в выкупе... Откуда такое пристальное внимание ко мне и к тому, кого он называет моим мужем?»

На глаза навернулись слезы отчаяния, она сердито сморгнула их и оглянулась на ют, где дон Мигель, стоя к ней спиной, о чем-то разговаривал с одним из своих офицеров. Внутри нее что-то дрогнуло, высокая худощавая фигура в черном камзоле вызывала неясную тоску. Сейчас он обернется, и...

Позади раздалось покашливание, и наваждение рассеялось.

– Донья Арабелла, вам следует вернуться в каюту, я осмотрю вас. 

К ней подошел доктор Рамиро. Арабелла тепло улыбнулась ему:

– Я прекрасно себя чувствую, сеньор Рамиро, и мне бы хотелось еще побыть на палубе.

– Донья Арабелла вольна делать, что ей заблагорассудится, даже упасть за борт от слабости и найти смерть в морских волнах, сочтя это благом – о чем она недавно поведала во всеуслышание. 

Сеньор Рамиро по-дружески относился к своей пациентке. С непринужденностью, свойственной людям его профессии посмеиваясь над смущением Арабеллы, он оказывал ей, кроме врачебной, и иную, необходимую ввиду отсутствия сиделки помощь, в том числе самого деликатного свойства. Но может ли она доверять врачу настолько, чтобы начать расспрашивать о доне Мигеле?

– Так вы были свидетелем нашего разговора?

– О, я бы не назвал это разговором, скорее это был поединок, – пожилой врач покачал головой. – Вам следует быть осторожнее, донья Арабелла. Cеньор де Эспиноса вспыльчивый человек. Даже будь вы в добром здравии...

– Так вы давно знаете дона Мигеля?

Рамиро кинул на нее пристальный взгляд: 

– Я знаю его достаточно, чтобы предостеречь вас. Вы очень рисковали. Я удивлен, что его гнев угас так быстро. 

– Я нужна ему... – пробормотала Арабелла.

– Нужны, – согласился врач, – но не стоит выводить его из себя. Однако мы увлеклись беседой. На вас лица нет. Ступайте к себе.


	4. Ночной посетитель

Пожалуй, сержант Доусон поторопился причислить незнакомца к бродягам, да еще и безумным. Сам сержант застыл на пороге, с подозрением следя за каждым движением неуместного посетителя. В кабинете царило молчание. Блад рассматривал стоящего перед ним человека, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, а тот в свою очередь насмешливо уставился на губернатора. Одет незнакомец был хоть и небогато, но добротно. А жесткий взгляд темных глаз больше подходил наемному убийце, нежели блаженному. 

– У меня для вас послание, синьор говернаторе, но дело не терпит лишних ушей, – с сильным акцентом произнес наконец незнакомец. 

– Ваше превосходительство... – попытался возразить Доусон, но губернатор властным жестом указал ему на дверь.

Сержант только крякнул, не смея перечить, и поспешил выйти из кабинета.

– От кого? – хрипло спросил Блад.

Посетитель извлек из-за пазухи плотный конверт и гибким движением скользнул к столу. Блад невольно прищурил глаза: ему была знакома подобная кошачья грация. Дойди дело до боя, это был бы очень опасный противник.

– Читайте. Мне также поручено дождаться ответа, если таковой последует, – осклабился посланец. 

Блад сломал печать, и на стол выпал небольшой листок бумаги, на котором было написано несколько строк. В кабинете словно полыхнула беззвучная молния, во рту сразу же пересохло: Блад узнал почерк жены. Он жадно вчитался в письмо.

«Ваше превосходительство, 

Бриг, на котором я плыла, выбросило на рифы, но Господу было угодно, чтобы я осталась жива. Дон Мигель де Эспиноса спас меня с разбившегося корабля, и в данный момент я нахожусь у него. Мне предоставлено все необходимое, пусть это Вас не волнует.   
Условия моего освобождения будут изложены в отдельном письме.   
Да поможет Вам Бог.

Арабелла»

«Жива! Она жива! Но... Дон Мигель де Эспиноса... Боже, почему именно он?!»

Вместе с ослепительной радостью Блад ощутил почти отчаяние. Но сейчас было не время поддаваться эмоциям. Он еще раз посмотрел на письмо. Почерк был неровный, словно Арабелла торопилась или не вполне уверенно держала перо. И... почему она обращается к нему «Ваше превосходительство»? Что стоит за этими краткими строками, отстраненным тоном?

Посланец понял молчание губернатора по-своему.

– Возможно, синьор говернаторе сомневается? Дон Мигель предусмотрел это. В конверте есть еще кое-что.

Питер взял конверт и, нащупав в нем что-то твердое, заглянул внутрь. Кроме еще одного листка бумаги, там был медальон на тонкой серебряной цепочке. Он прекрасно помнил этот медальон, Арабелла никогда не расставалась с ним. Но все-таки Блад открыл его: на миниатюре была изображена красивая молодая женщина с лучистыми карими глазами. Миссис Бишоп. Арабелла унаследовала глаза своей матери... Он закрыл крышечку и бережно положил медальон на стол. Ну что же, посмотрим, чего хочет дон Мигель.

Испанский адмирал, в выражениях столь любезных, что это граничило с оскорблениями, предлагал Питеру Бладу сдаться ему. В противном случае Арабелла Блад предстанет перед судом инквизиции в Гаване как ведьма и еретичка. Если его условия будут приняты, дон Мигель давал слово гранда Испании, что отпустит миссис Блад, не причинив той никакого вреда. Дальнейшее Бладу должен был сообщить человек, доставивший послание.

«Суд инквизиции!»

Блад откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. В эту минуту он не задавался вопросом, способен ли дон Мигель осуществить свою угрозу, ему было достаточно того, что его жена находится в руках жестокого человека, обезумевшего от жажды мести. На его висках выступил холодный пот. Блад думал о жуткой тюрьме в Севилье, из которой ему чудом удалось вырваться. Сама мысль о том, что Арабелле грозит опасность оказаться в подобном месте, была невыносима. 

– Что синьор говернаторе изволит ответить?

– Да, – резко бросил Блад.

Кривая усмешка исчезла с губ посланца дона Мигеля, когда он встретился взглядом с яростными синими глазами Блада. Матерый хищник безошибочно распознал в сидящем за столом человека зверя, не менее опасного, чем был он сам.

– Ты испанец? Как твое имя?

– Sono genovese*. У меня нет имени, моя мать не утруждала себя такими мелочами. Если вам угодно, зовите меня Тень.

– Путь будет Тень. Что тебе велено передать мне на словах?

– К востоку от Эспаньолы лежит Исла-де-Мона. По прошествии месяца дон Мигель будет ждать там синьора говернаторе. – Тень подошел к столу и, взяв перо, набросал очертания острова прямо на письме адмирала, затем указал координаты и ткнул пером в рисунок, отмечая нужное место. – Ваш корабль должен бросить якорь вот в этой бухте. Но на берег сойдете только вы. Ваши люди останутся в шлюпке и после обмена доставят женщину на ваш корабль. Это все.

– Ты видел мою жену?

– Да. На нее не надели кандалы и не бросили в трюм. Пока. И вот еще что – не пытайтесь препятствовать моему уходу. Дон Мигель ждет меня еще две недели. Если я не вернусь, он исполнит свою угрозу.

– А если ты споткнешься и разобьешь голову о камни? Корабль, на котором ты отправишься к нему, утонет или попадет в штиль? 

– Тогда все закончится очень печально... для вашей жены. Постарайтесь точно следовать условиям дона Мигеля. Не стоит играть с ним. Помните о своей женщине. Ее жизнь может оборваться в любой момент, все зависит от вашего благоразумия.

– Я учту твои советы, Тень. Постарайся и ты... беречь себя. – Блад продолжал в упор смотреть на Тень, и тот отвел глаза, вдруг усомнившись, что все пройдет гладко, и почти сожалея, что ввязался в это дело.

___________________  
* (ит) Я генуэзец.


	5. Откровенность дона Мигеля

Арабелла подошла к перилам, ограждающим ют. Почти месяц «Санто-Доминго» стоял на рейде Ла-Романы. Если у адмирала де Эспиносы были какие-либо цели и планы до того, как он обнаружил Арабеллу на потерпевшем крушение бриге, то они явно перестали занимать его: не было похоже, чтобы он спешил вновь пуститься в путь. 

...Как только галеон бросил якорь, де Эспиноса отправился в город и вернулся через два дня в сопровождении невысокого гибкого человека с холодными глазами убийцы. Тогда же Арабелла написала мужу. Она не последовала советам Рамиро и опять вызвала гнев испанца, споря с каждой фразой, которую тот ей диктовал, и не соглашаясь подписаться ни как «Ваша преданная...», ни тем более как «Ваша любящая жена». Устав спорить, де Эспиноса, задумался, затем сказал:

– Упрямиться совершенно бессмысленно, но будь по-вашему. Есть ли у вас какая-либо вещица, безделица, по которой вас можно узнать? На тот случай, если у вашего мужа возникнут сомнения, даже если вы и напишете то, что я требую.

– Все мои вещи остались на том корабле, – ответила Арабелла.

– А это? – дон Мигель дотронулся до цепочки, поблескивающей у нее на шее.

Арабелла отпрянула и прижала руки к груди, защищая свою единственную ценность.

– Это портрет моей матери, я не могу отдать его. Этот медальон – все, что связывает меня с моим прошлым.

– Ну же, мисс Бишоп, – дон Мигель иногда обращался к ней так, то ли в шутку, то ли желая поддразнить. – Вернувшись домой, вы окажетесь в окружении множества вещей из вашего прошлого. И конечно, среди них будет медальон. Так не будем терять время на глупые споры!

Поколебавшись, она отдала медальон, а теперь сожалела об этом. Возможно, было бы лучше сразу согласиться на предложенный ей текст письма, но Арабелла не могла перебороть себя и писать о любви человеку, которого не помнила.

Погода портилась, первые капли дождя упали на ее лицо, и ей показалось, что дождь плачет вместо нее... 

 

Де Эспиноса вернулся из Ла-Романы отличном расположении духа. Все складывалось, как он и задумал. Скоро Блад будет в его руках. Он уже написал Эстебану, приглашая того присутствовать при «свершении акта возмездия». 

Де Эспиноса оглядел палубу галеона, и заметив на юте пленницу,  поднялся по ступенькам:  

– А, мисс Бишоп! Почему бы вам не присоединиться ко мне и моим офицерам и не пообедать в кают-компании? 

Арабелла с безмерным изумлением посмотрела на него: неожиданное приглашение показалось ей в высшей степени неуместным. 

– Сожалею, но это вряд ли возможно, дон Мигель.

– Почему?  – удивился де Эспиноса.

Арабелла почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам. Как же жалко она выглядела! Справляться с бытовыми неудобствами было непросто. Хотя с того дня, когда «Санто-Доминго» пришел в Ла-Роману, она не испытывала недостатка пресной воды и немного привела себя в порядок, но платье, несмотря на все ее усилия, пребывало в весьма плачевном состоянии. А волосы она неумело собирала в тяжелый узел на затылке...

– Ну конечно! – дон Мигель догадался о ходе ее мыслей. – Женское стремление украшать себя неистребимо. Я пошлю Хосе, моего слугу, в город. Он сообразительный малый и подыщет вам новый наряд и еще какие-нибудь мелочи. Скажите ему, что вам нужно. Что касается горничной – увы, вам придется обходиться своими силами. 

– Благодарю вас, дон Мигель, но...

– Я включу эти расходы в сумму выкупа, – рассмеялся он. – Не будьте столь же непреклонны, как и в нашу прошлую встречу.

– Я не могу похвастаться, что помню, как проходила наша прошлая встреча, – на губах Арабеллы появилась слабая улыбка. – Вы обещали мне рассказать об этом. И... о Питере Бладе, моем муже.

Взгляд дона Мигеля стал жестким.

– Я расскажу вам, миссис Блад. Сегодня, после обеда. Итак, мне прислать к вам Хосе?

– Да, дон Мигель.

 

***

Хосе оказался не только понятливым, но и расторопным парнем. С помощью Рамиро Арабелла втолковала ему, в чем именно она нуждается. Прошло лишь немногим более часа, и слуга вернулся с объемистым свертком, в котором было бордовое платье на каркасе, с лифом, отделанным кружевом по испанской моде, и разрезами на рукавах. А также белоснежная сорочка, мантилья и шкатулка с гребнями, шпильками, маленькой игольницей и цветными нитками.  

Арабелла некоторое время в замешательстве рассматривала роскошный наряд. Наконец,  
не без труда разобравшись в особенностях ношения непривычной одежды и в очередной раз прибегнув к помощи врача, она, задевая широкими юбками за все, что попадалось ей на пути, вошла в кают-компанию, где уже собрались офицеры «Санто-Доминго» во главе с доном Мигелем. 

– Поприветствуем нашу прекрасную... гостью. – Встав, дон Мигель вышел из-за стола и подал Арабелле руку.

Его офицеры также встали. Они разглядывали пленницу, не понимая, какая блажь пришла в голову их адмиралу, – кто с любопытством, а кто и неприязненно. Де Эспиноса подвел Арабеллу к стулу с высокой спинкой. Молодая женщина села и гордо выпрямилась. Она была смущена бесцеремонными взглядами и неожиданной галантностью де Эспиносы, и больше всего в этот миг желала оказаться в своей крошечной каюте. Доктор Рамиро тоже был за столом и единственный по-доброму улыбался ей. Впрочем, вскоре внимание присутствующих переключилось на подаваемые стюардами блюда. Благодушно настроенный дон Мигель пару раз спрашивал у Арабеллы, как она находит кушанья, приготовленные новым коком. В остальном же разговор за столом шел на испанском, и она была избавлена от необходимости участвовать в нем.

Но вот обед закончился, и офицеры начали один за другим покидать кают-компанию. Последим, бросив на Арабеллу удивленный взгляд, ушел Рамиро. Де Эспиноса вертел в пальцах тяжелую серебряную вилку, будто позабыв о присутствии пленницы, и украдкой вздохнув, Арабелла поднялась на ноги и направилась к дверям. 

– Миссис Блад, разве вам больше неинтересен мой рассказ?

Услышав негромкий вопрос де Эспиносы, Арабелла застыла на месте, и ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы ее голос прозвучал спокойно:

– Вы столько раз его откладывали, дон Мигель. Я, право, не была уверена, что этого не произойдет снова.

– Вы отважная женщина. Но как бы вам позже не пришлось сожалеть о своей настойчивости. Что же, приступим, – Положив вилку на скатерть, он приглашающе махнул Арабелле. – Присаживайтесь, донья Арабелла.

Поистине, сегодня был день сюрпризов! И этот обед, и необычное поведение де Эспиносы, да еще и его обращение к Арабелле по имени. Она вернулась к своему неудобному стулу, а дон Мигель принялся расхаживать по кают-компании.

– Должно быть, это ужасно — не помнить часть своей жизни, и меня впечатляет то, как стойко вы держитесь, – начал он. – Но как знать, не лучше ли пребывать в блаженном неведении, ибо многие знания умножают скорбь, так нас учит Писание. Прежде, чем я расскажу вам о том, при каких обстоятельствах мы встречались, поговорим о Питере Бладе. Вы уже поняли, что я и ваш муж являемся врагами, миссис Блад?

– Да, я догадываюсь, – едва слышно ответила Арабелла.

– Пусть в настоящий момент Англия и Испания связаны соглашением, этот союз наверняка окажется непрочным. А в условиях, когда между нами то и дело разражается война, быть врагами – это не такая уж редкость. Но здесь особый случай. Питер Блад... – в глазах дона Мигеля вспыхнул недобрый огонек, и Арабелле стало не по себе: – Сударыня, ваш муж был одним из самых удачливых и дерзких пиратов Карибского моря всего год назад.

– Он был... пиратом?! – растерянно выдохнула Арабелла.

– О, да! И каким! Его слава докатилась и до Европы! – дон Мигель замолчал и остановился напротив окон каюты, спиной к Арабелле. 

– Но это невозможно! Вы сказали, что мой муж – губернатор Ямайки!

– Ничего невозможного. Он был пиратом, а стал губернатором. Только вы, англичане, способны назначить преступника на такой высокий пост. Вспомнить хоть Моргана, – саркастически отозвался де Эспиноса. – Но это лишь завязка истории. В самом начале своей «карьеры», – если это слово уместно по отношению к морскому разбойнику, – Питер Блад захватил корабль моего брата Диего. Брату удалось усыпить бдительность пиратов и привести корабль к берегам Эспаньолы, где они повстречались с «Энкарнасьоном», моим флагманом. В честном бою у них бы не было шансов. И тогда капитан Блад приказал привязать Диего к жерлу пушки. Это происходило на глазах его сына, Эстебана, которому едва ли было тогда шестнадцать. Угрожая мальчику, что в случае неповиновения он прикажет выстрелить из этой пушки, Блад отправился вместе с Эстебаном на «Энкарнасьон» и заставил моего племянника подтвердить лживую историю о якобы спасенном испанском сеньоре, за которого выдавал себя. Когда они вернулись на «Синко Льягас», Диего был уже мертв. Мерзавцы осмелились утверждать, что он умер от страха, – проговорил испанец бесцветным голосом, так и не взглянув на замершую в ужасе Арабеллу, и вдруг гневно воскликнул: – Нужно быть глупцом, чтобы поверить в эту ложь!

У Арабеллы кружилась голова, корсет платья давил на грудь, мешая дышать. Обрывки леденящих душу рассказов про кровожадных пиратов, когда-либо слышанных ею, сплетались в ее сознании в чудовищный клубок.

– Это неправда... – прошептала она, – я не могла стать женой такого человека...

– И тем не менее, это так! – дон Мигель резко повернулся к ней и замер: в эту минуту, ошеломленная, с полными боли глазами, Арабелла уже не походила на непреклонную английскую леди, осмеливающуюся спорить с ним по всем поводам даже в такой бедственной для себя ситуации. Сейчас она казалась ему очень юной и... беззащитной.  – Вы бледны как смерть, донья Арабелла. Хотите воды?

– Да, пожалуйста...

Де Эспиноса подошел к столу и налил в бокал воды из кувшина.

– Прошу меня извинить, судя по всему, вы еще не до конца оправились после болезни, чтобы выдержать подобные откровения, – с этими словами он поднес бокал к ее губам. – Рамиро рассердится на меня, если увидит вас в таком состоянии. Пейте... Думаю, что мы продолжим нашу беседу в другой раз.

– Нет, дон Мигель. Я бы хотела узнать все сегодня, – неожиданно твердо возразила Арабелла.

– Вы никогда не сдаетесь? Я еще не встречал женщины, подобной вам. И тогда, на «Милагросе», вы точно так же вели себя со мной... и с ним...

– Я устала от ваших загадок.

Дон Мигель присел на край стола рядом с ней.

– Рассказывать осталось немного. Вас, конечно же, интересует наша встреча. Извольте. Nil novi sub luna*. Вы уже были моей пленницей. В прошлом году, в одной из стычек с вашими соотечественниками я захватил вас и одного знатного английского сеньора, не помню его имени. Ну а капитан Блад атаковал, в свою очередь, меня. Я проиграл бой, вы со своим спутником стали его пленниками. А еще примерно через полгода до меня дошли слухи, будто знаменитый пират вместо виселицы оказался в кресле губернатора Ямайки, более того – женился на племяннице своего предшественника. То есть на вас, донья Арабелла. Признаться, я был удивлен и тому, и другому. Вы недоумеваете, как могли стать его женой? Возможно, вас заставили...

– Здесь что-то не так, я чувствую! – Арабелла в отчаянии замотала головой. – Все, что вы мне рассказали, – это ужасно, но... вы потерпели поражение в бою с Питером Бладом — и все же вы живы...

Щека дона Мигеля дернулась, унизительная сцена, разыгравшаяся на борту «Милагросы», необыкновенно ярко предстала перед его взором.

– Я остался в живых благодаря странной прихоти победителя! – процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Арабелла уткнулась лицом в ладони и почти простонала:

– Я вам не верю...

– Дело ваше, но мне больше нечего добавить.

– Позвольте мне уйти...

Арабелла встала и покачнулась. Де Эспиноса подхватил ее, не дав упасть, но она отстранила его руки, высвобождаясь из непрошеных объятий.

– Вы сейчас лишитесь чувств, я позову Рамиро.

– Я в состоянии добраться до своей каюты, – она вскинула голову и вышла из кают-компании.

Дон Мигель проводил ее взглядом. Этот разговор был частью мести Питеру Бладу и его удар достиг цели, но почему-то он не чувствовал ни радости, ни удовлетворения, скорее – горечь.

 

***

Вернувшись к себе, Арабелла в изнеможении опустилась на широкий рундук, стоящий у окна. Проклятое платье превратилось в орудие пытки, но испытываемое неудобство не шло ни в какое сравнение с отчаянием, терзавшими ее душу. 

В дверь каюты легонько постучали.

– Донья Арабелла? Вы здесь? – раздался голос Рамиро.

– Войдите, – ответила она.

– Вы плачете? – обеспокоено спросил врач, подходя к ней. 

Арабелла порывисто обернулась, и он увидел сухой лихорадочный блеск глаз своей пациентки. 

– Что с вами?

– Сеньор Рамиро, вы слышали это имя – Питер Блад?

– Ах, вот оно что. Конечно, донья Арабелла. Колонии Испании перетерпели немало урона от его набегов.

– Так вы с самого начала знали, кем был мой муж?

– Да. Когда дон Мигель принес вас сюда, он сразу назвал мне ваше имя. Но вы были так слабы... – врач сокрушенно покачал головой, отвечая на немой укор, появившийся во взгляде молодой женщины.

– Вы достаточно знаете дона Мигеля де Эспиносу. Сегодня он рассказал мне ужасные вещи. Как по-вашему, он мог... – она запнулась, не зная, как закончить фразу.

– Я не думаю, что он солгал вам, донья Арабелла. Давайте-ка я послужу вам камеристкой, а то вы задохнетесь в этой броне, по недоразумению именуемой женским платьем. 

– Но если все то, что он мне поведал – правда, то я не могла стать женой Питера Блада по своей воле. Дон Мигель считает, что меня принудили к браку...

Рамиро тяжело вздохнул:

– Донья Арабелла, спросите себя сами, возможно ли женщину с вашим твердым характером и смелостью принудить к чему-либо? Дону Мигелю далеко не все известно, а к вам увы, память еще не вернулась. Прекратите терзать себя и наберитесь терпения. 

– Он ненавидит моего мужа...

– У сеньора де Эспиносы крутой нрав. Я слышал от людей, знавших его прежде, что он сильно изменился после смерти дона Диего. Он очень любил брата... Своей семьи у него никогда не было. Я накапаю вам вот этой тинктуры, иначе вы не уснете. Отдыхайте и копите силы, они вам еще понадобятся.

 

_____________________  
* (лат.) ничего не ново под луной


	6. Тайна его превосходительства

тремя неделями ранее

 

– Чтобы очистить днище «Императора», понадобится несколько дней. И вот еще что, мистер Питт. Сейчас, когда эскадра стоит в Порт-Ройяле, у наших мичманов появился избыток свободного времени. Проведите с ними несколько занятий, а то половина из них не знает, что такое квадрант. 

– Есть, сэр, – ответ Джереми пришелся уже в спину уходящего адмирала Крофорда.

Штурман вздохнул, раздумывая о том, не было ли ошибкой его решение пойти служить на флот Его Величества. Нет, конечно, и капитан Блад установил на своих кораблях необычайно строгую дисциплину, но по крайней мере, его люди были избавлены от муштры и никогда не подвергались несправедливым наказаниям. Вспомнился Хагторп, рассказывавший о периоде своей жизни, проведенном на кораблях Королевского флота, а вместе с этим пришла грусть.

Нат погиб за миг до победы, и Джереми виделась в этом огромная несправедливость. В том бою за Порт-Ройял они потеряли очень многих, но Джереми долго не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что его сурового и резкого в суждениях, но всегда надежного друга больше нет.  
Из бывших каторжников кроме его и Питера на Ямайке оставался лишь Огл, который не пожелал разлучаться с пушкам и вовсю теперь гонял своих комендоров, и Дайк. А вот Волверстон предпочел «волю». Джереми отправил с оказией весточку на Тортугу и недавно получил ответ, из которого узнал, что Нед по прежнему командует «Атропос» и «щиплет перышки» испанцам.  Письмо было проникнуто ностальгией по прошлым лихим временам, и, как показалось молодому человеку, Нед страшно тосковал по своим старым товарищам и особенно по Питеру Бладу, но расставаться с жизнью корсара был не намерен. Питт почти не удивился, что Волверстон не написал Питеру. Судя по всему, старый волк был обижен на Блада, считая, что тому следовало послать лорда Уиллогби ко всем чертям и в первую же ночь уйти из Порт-Ройяла.

А самому Джереми надо было бы принять приглашение Дайка, который звал его штурманом к себе. Ник на призовые деньги обзавелся новенькой шхуной и вроде как занялся фрахтом. Зная неугомонный характер своего товарища, Джереми не был так уж уверен, что дело ограничивается лишь этой достойной всяческого уважения деятельностью – достаточно было взглянуть на его быстроходную «Морскую звезду», являющуюся по сути шхуной-бригом. Боже упаси, конечно, Дайк и не помышлял о разбое в каком-либо из его видов – губернатор Блад бы не потерпел такого, и тем более – от своих бывших соратников. Но конструкция «Морской звезды» позволяла при желании увеличить вдвое то количество пушек, которые были необходимы для самообороны шхуны. Да и призовых денег вряд ли бы хватило для покупки такой красавицы... 

– Мистер Питт! – его размышления перевал звонкий голос.

На причале, рядом с пришвартованным «Императором», появился темнокожий мальчишка. Тимоти, сын конюха из губернаторского дома. Обычно Питер присылал с ним записки, когда хотел видеть своего бывшего штурмана. До недавнего времени. 

Вот ведь беда какая... Джереми был потрясен известием о гибели Арабеллы Блад. Питер держал свое горе глубоко внутри. За последние три недели они виделись пару раз, не более. Когда Питт, узнав о страшном несчастье, примчался в губернаторскую резиденцию, Питер отстранено выслушал неуклюжие и сбивчивые слова утешения, глядя сквозь него, и вежливо поблагодарил. И только по тому, как его пальцы временами стискивали подлокотник кресла и выражению неимоверной муки, мелькавшему в синих глазах, Питт мог понять, что пряталось за спокойствием его друга... 

– Мистер Пи-ит! – Тимоти даже подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

Неужели и в самом деле записка?!

– Чего тебе, Тимоти?

– У меня есть кое-что для вас!

Сердце екнуло, Джереми подскочил к сходням, перекинутым на пристань с борта «Императора» и сбежал на берег.

В записке, которую протянул Тимоти, было лишь несколько слов:

«Приходи, когда освободишься».

На палубе «Императора» показался вахтенный офицер, и Джереми крикнул ему:

 

– Мистер Райленд! У меня срочное дело в городе.

***  
   
Джереми почти бегом достиг губернаторского дома. Молоденький часовой отсалютовал ему и без звука пропустил вовнутрь. 

Блад стоял у больших окон, выходящих на залив, он обернулся на звук открывающейся двери, и Джереми опешил – такого свирепого взгляда у Питера он не видел со времен Картахены. И в тоже время в его глазах было что-то еще... надежда?

– Она жива, – сказал Блад вместо приветствия.

– Ми..ссис Блад? – задохнулся от изумления Питт.

– Да. Арабелла в руках моего доброго друга, дона Мигеля де Эспиносы.

– Но... как это стало возможно?

– Дон Мигель обнаружил Арабеллу на «Пегасе». В живых на борту брига осталась только она. Я не знаю, каким образом ей посчастливилось уцелеть.

– А ты уверен... – недоверчиво начал Питт.

– Я получил записку от нее и вот это, – прервал его Блад, вынимая из кармана камзола медальон. 

– И, разумеется, дон Мигель желает достойный выкуп?

– Разумеется. Мою жизнь в обмен на ее, – ровным голосом ответил Блад. – Через месяц я должен встретиться с ним на... на одном острове. Там произойдет обмен. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Джереми. У меня, как ты знаешь, есть шлюп, а кому, как не тебе, я могу доверить вести его, – на губах Блада на миг появилась кривая усмешка, а в голосе неожиданно прозвучала нотка иронии: – И... да, в своем бесконечном милосердии дон Мигель гарантирует, что не станет атаковать мой корабль, если никто из команды – кроме меня, понятное дело – не высадится на берег. 

В губернаторском кабинете повисло почти осязаемое молчание. 

– «Феникс» доставит меня на остров и заберет Арабеллу. Если я не прибуду на остров в означенный срок, дон Мигель отдаст ее на суд инквизиции, – наконец сухо закончил Блад. 

– Бог мой! – охнул Джереми. – А если он лжет тебе? И у него нет миссис Блад, а это сам дьявол поведал ему о обстоятельствах ее гибели? Если, заполучив тебя, он не отпустит миссис Блад? – молодой человек в отчаянии забрасывал Блада вопросами.

– Если слово гранда Испании еще что-то значит, он отпустит Арабеллу, – пожал плечами тот. – Выбора нет, я должен отправиться туда, чтобы... спасти ее. Так ты согласен? Или мне искать другого штурмана? 

– Согласен, – угрюмо ответил Питт, понимая, что ему нечего возразить Бладу. – Как ты оставишь свой пост? 

– Об этом не беспокойся. И о своей службе тоже. Я испрошу для тебя отпуск у адмирала Крофорда. Насколько мне известно, эскадра в ближайшее время не будет задействована в каких-либо операциях, думаю, он не будет возражать.

– Где находится этот... остров?

Блад проницательно посмотрел на штурмана:

– Я скажу тебе позже. Следует ли мне предупреждать тебя, что никто не должен знать об этом? Бога ради, Джерри, сам также не пытайся что-либо предпринимать, да еще в тайне от меня. Речь идет о жизни моей жены.

 

***  
   
Ошарашенный Джереми ушел, а Блад вернулся к созерцанию линии горизонта, словно он мог силой взгляда достичь небольшого острова, лежащего за многие мили от Ямайки. Впрочем, с чего он взял, что дон Мигель уже привел туда свой галеон? Испанец мог быть где угодно. Бладу представилось, как корабль де Эспиносы скользит Летучим Голландцем по волнам, растворяясь в подернутой дымкой дали. И вместе с ним растворяется, уходит от него его возлюбленная жена... Сквозь стиснутые зубы вырвался стон. Тень подтвердил, что с пленницей хорошо обращаются, однако Питеру не давал покоя странный почерк жены и особенно текст записки. Он извлек из кармана свернутый вчетверо листочек и, развернув его, начал в очередной раз рассматривать короткие неровные фразы. Арабелла больна? Конечно, она писала под контролем дона Мигеля, но... почему все же «Ваше превосходительство», черт побери?! 

«Гореть тебе в аду, Мигель де Эспиноса! Что ты сотворил с ней?»

Каждый день в плену усугубляет ее страдания. Небо сохранило его Арабеллу, а он должен сделать все, чтобы освободить ее. Понимая, что если не останется иного выхода, то он без колебания пожертвует своей жизнью, Блад тем не менее не собирался покорно идти в руки дона Мигеля, подобно бессловесному скоту, которого ведут на бойню. Его ум напряженно искал выход из положения, но условия, выдвинутые испанцем, практически не оставляли ему шанса...


	7. Выбор штурмана Питта

Бормоча проклятия испанцам и злой судьбе своего капитана, штурман Питт спустился по широкой лестнице. Его друг уже все решил для себя, Джереми видел это в его глазах. К этому дню Блад бесчисленное количество раз мог расстаться с жизнью, и часто вопреки всему выходил победителем из самых безнадежных ситуаций. И в Маркайбо, и в Картахене, да одному Богу известно, где еще – он всегда встречал опасность, дерзко глядя ей в лицо. Но теперь, когда под ударом находился не он сам, а самый дорогой ему человек, Питер Блад был уязвим как никогда... Джереми передернул плечами, представив, с какой выдумкой подойдет дон Мигель к процедуре казни своего давнего врага. В нем теплилась надежда, что и сейчас Питер что-нибудь да придумает, и сам он велел ничего не предпринимать, но все же... 

А еще Питт не верил в нерушимость слова испанских грандов. Он остановился и посмотрел на караульного.

– Как тебя звать, парень?

– Джон Риддинк, сэр!

– Во сколько ты заступил на пост, Джон Риддинк?

– В десять утра, сэр.

– И как всегда, у его превосходительства посетители в очередь стоят? – Питт соображал, как бы ему выведать интересующие его сведения и не вызвать недоумения у часового.

– Никак нет сэр, – простодушно и словоохотливо ответил солдат. – Я и сам удивляюсь, только вы, сэр. Может, раньше кто был. Так это головная боль начальника охраны, сержанта Доусона, то-то у него с утра был вид, будто он лягушку проглотил...

«Так-так, Доусон. Значит, лягушку проглотил?» 

Джереми не верил своей удаче. Он знал сержанта. Мог ли тот видеть или слышать что-то? Скорее всего, послание испанца доставили сегодняшней ночью или утром...  Он не представлял, что будет делать, если ему что-то удаться узнать, но попытаться в любом случае стоило.

– Так поди-ка, сержант отправился свою головную боль лечить? – усмехнулся Питт.

– Непременно отправился, сэр! Уж как водится, к Дядюшке Сэму.

– Не грусти, Джон Риддинк! Вот сменишься, сможешь и ты пропустить стаканчик-другой...

***

Как и сказал славный парень Джон Риддинк, сержант Доусон обнаружился в таверне «У Дядюшки Сэма». Сидел себе в расстегнутом мундире за столом в углу да попивал ром. 

«Эх и нагорит тебе, сержант, от начальства» – подумал Джереми, заметив, что стоящая перед тем бутылка почти пуста. – «С какой это радости ты разгулялся?» 

Он придвинул свободный табурет к столу Доусона.

– Проклятая жара, сержант Доусон.

Мутный взгляд сержанта сфокусировался на штурмане, и он даже попытался привстать.

– Мис...тер Питт, рад вас видеть, сэр... 

Попытка поприветствовать Питта как полагается не увенчалась успехом, сержант мешковато осел на скамью и вдруг скуксился.

– Неприятности, сержант?

– Т-с-с... – прижал тот палец к губам. – Об этом никто не должен знать...

– Слово моряка, – проникновенно пообещал Питт.

Сержант погрозил ему пальцем:

– Это все равно, что поручить лису стеречь курятник... Моя сестренка Дженни спуталась с вашим братом...

Джереми возвел очи горе, готовясь выслушать длинную и, без сомнения, жалостную историю сестренки сержанта, но тот спохватился, вспомнив, что проявляет непочтительность к старшему по званию, и даже слегка протрезвел:

– Виноват, сэр. Я не вас имел ввиду, сэр... 

– Конечно, сержант, – терпеливо вздохнул Джереми.

– Я слишком много болтаю, сэр...

«Начинается», – с досадой подумал штурман и оглянулся. Заметив служанку, он махнул ей рукой, и когда девушка подошла, бросил на ее поднос монету.

– Принеси-ка нам еще одну бутылку, милая.

Доусон воодушевился и преданно глянул в глаза Питту.

– Вот если бы все офицеры были такими... как вы. Вы понимаете... простого солдата...

– Так что стряслось, мистер Доусон?

– Вам скажу, вам можно, мистер Питт, – зашептал вдруг тот едва слышно. – Странные дела творятся.... Странные и темные. 

Джереми наклонился к Доусону, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. 

– Ночью к его превосходительству пришел человек... плохой человек... он утверждал, что знает что-то о покойной миссис Блад...

Питт затаил дыхание, он боялся спугнуть откровенность, посетившую его собеседника. 

– Господин губернатор приказал мне оставить его наедине с тем человеком...

– Что вы слышали, мистер Доусон? Ведь вы что-то слышали? – так же тихо спросил Джереми.

– Немного, мистер Питт... вы не подумайте, разве же то годно, подслушивать... Тот человек долго не выходил из кабинета, я забеспокоился, все ли ладно, и подошел к двери... Вот и услышал про Ислу-де-Мона — будто есть такой островок недалеко от Эспаньолы. И будто его превосходительство будут там ждать... Они говорили очень тихо... Но я понял, что господину губернатору грозит опасность... Знаете, мистер Питт, я уже служил здесь и при губернаторе Моргане, прости ему Господь его прегрешения, и уж конечно, при губернаторе Бишопе. Так скажу вам, что нынешний губернатор... мне будет очень жаль, если с ним приключится беда...

Служанка бухнула перед ними тяжелый поднос, на котором стояла бутылка и две кружки, оба вздрогнули и переглянулись.

– Вы уж никому, мистер Питт, сэр. И так его превосходительство велел молчать про посетителя...

– Конечно, мистер Доусон. И вы исполняйте приказ господина губернатора. Вы поэтому сидите тут и... – Джереми кивнул на опустошенную бутылку с ромом.

– Отчасти, мистер Питт... Слаб я на это дело, вот и преподобный Джозеф меня порицает...

– Прислушивайтесь к преподобному, – посоветовал штурман, с угрызениями совести поглядывая на вторую бутылку, которая ожидала своего часа.

– Да знаю я, знаю, – огорченно пробормотал Доусон, голова его склонилась на стол, и через минуту Питт услышал похрапывание.

Взяв бутылку, он встал из за стола и подошел к конторке, за которой почтенный дядюшка Сэм считал выручку.

– Мистер Доусон устал после караула, вы уж не тревожьте его, дядюшка Сэм. А бутылку поставите ему от меня в следующий раз.

– Не извольте беспокоиться, сэр, – покладисто отозвался хозяин, – Будет исполнено.

***  
        
Джереми вышел из таверны и огляделся. Солнце стояло почти в зените, скоро зной станет невыносимым. 

«И что теперь, Джереми Питт? Что с того, что ты узнал про остров? О черт, сегодня же еще эти занятия по навигации. Самое время вернуться на «Император», наверняка адмирал Крофорд уже рвет и мечет».

Он зашагал по направлению к гавани, но адмиралу ямайской эскадры в этот день пришлось запастись немалым терпением. Не успел Питт пройти и сотни ярдов, как налетел на невысокого крепкого человека.

– Ты, никак, глаза у дядюшки Сэма оставил, штурман Питт? – прозвучал знакомый насмешливый голос.

Джереми поднял глаза и воскликнул:

– Дик! Давненько не виделись! Как идут дела в «Сундуке с золотом»?

– Идут дела, идут.

Дик Хейтон, бывший боцман «Арабеллы», остепенился, осел на берегу и даже открыл кабачок. Не мудрено, Хейтон всегда отличался практическим складом ума и хозяйственностью. Джереми один раз заходил к нему, поздравить с открытием заведения, но с тех пор они не виделись, и сейчас молодой моряк обрадовался встрече.

– А ты с чего такой смурной? – спросил Хейтон.

– Есть с чего... 

– Пойдем-ка потолкуем...

***

– Что, Джереми, сладка ли служба королю Вильгельму?

– Служба – она служба и есть, – буркнул Питт.

Они сидели в полутемной каморке, где Хейтон принимал своих деловых партнеров. Через стенку доносился приглушенный гул полного в обеденный час кабачка. Дела и в правду шли хорошо.

– Звал тебя Дайк, а ты, дуралей, не послушался. Оно, конечно, и сейчас не поздно... Эх, вот и капитан наш... – Хейтон нахмурился. – Уж не от него ли ты такой... всклокоченный?

– От него.

– И... что он? – в голосе Дика прозвучало искренне беспокойство, но Джереми промолчал, помня о предупреждении Блада.

Бывший боцман покачал головой:

– Горе-то. Как он без нее?

– Плохо...

– Зря он согласился стать губернатором... Брал бы свою кралю да ехал с ней хоть на Барбадос, — продолжил между тем Хейтон.

– Ему особо выбирать не приходилось, – не глядя на него пробормотал Джереми и неожиданно для себя добавил: – Как и сейчас...

– Что – сейчас?

– Ничего, – прикусил язык штурман.

Хейтон пристально посмотрел на него:

– Джереми Питт, врать ты не умеешь, выкладывай. Или не доверяешь мне?

Джереми колебался, не решаясь рассказать ему об услышанном от Блада. 

«Имею ли я право идти против воли Питера? Но... я не могу оставить все, как есть... Хейтон был с нами с самого начала и ни разу не дрогнул... Кому, как не ему можно доверять...»

Он облизнул пересохшие губы и выдавил из себя:

– Питеру грозит смертельная опасность...


	8. Шоколад

   
   
Арабелла с тоской оглядела маленькую каюту, служившую ей пристанищем и тюрьмой, и которую она изучила до последней трещинки на дереве переборок. После обеда и последовавшего за ним оглушающего откровения дона Мигеля прошли еще несколько тягучих, как патока, дней. Она уже потеряла им счет, и ей казалось, что иной жизни для нее не было и не будет, только неустанный плеск волн в борт «Санто-Доминго», низкая тесная каюта и горящий взгляд испанца, который преследовал ее даже во сне. Впрочем, со сном дело обстояло неважно, тинктуры доктора Рамиро не очень-то ей помогали.  
   
То, что Арабелла могла выходить на палубу, мало что меняло. Ее взору открывалась одна и та же картина: Ла-Романа, маленький, разморенный жарой городок. Она старательно избегала встречи с доном Мигелем, он также не стремился приблизиться к ней и в основном находился на берегу — как и большинство команды «Санто-Доминго». Однако нельзя было сказать, что пленницу предоставили самой себе. Вчера, едва Арабелла остановилась у фальшборта рядом со спущенным шторм-трапом, возле нее, как будто из воздуха, возник один из матросов и жестами показал, что она должна отойти. На корабле полагали, что она не говорит по-испански, но Арабелла все больше понимала язык – слова будто сами обретали смысл. Значило ли это, что память возвращается к ней? Или она впитывала новые знания?  
   
На ее столе стали появляться свежие фрукты, а потом Хосе принес еще одно платье, на этот раз не такое вычурное, по виду похожее на те, что носят зажиточные горожанки. Этот знак внимания тронул ее, ведь она ни о чем не собиралась просить.

Арабелла много размышляла в эти дни, пытаясь осознать себя, понять, что же произошло в ее прошлом и как получилось, что она стала женой пирата. Могли ли ее принудить к браку? Сеньор Рамиро сомневался в этом, и она тоже надеялась, что это не так. Но тогда что же?  
   
Дон Мигель упомянул, что на «Милагросе», а потом на корабле капитана Блада она была с неким спутником. А ее дядя? Что стало с ними обоими? Что, если угрожали не ей самой, а тем, кто был ей дорог?  
   
Она отказывалась принимать такую правду и, подобно увязшему в зыбком болоте, искала любую, самую хлипкую опору, чтобы обрести почву под ногами.  Однако единственным утешением для нее было то, что и де Эспиноса, и его племянник — ведь скорее всего, именно он рассказал дяде про случившееся – остались в живых после столкновения с Питером Бладом. Но каким страшным испытанием было для юного Эстебана увидеть приготовления для казни отца!  
   
Конечно, Арабелла помнила истории не только про пиратов, но и про испанцев, не уступавших, а подчас превосходивших пиратов в кровожадности. Да и здравый смысл подсказывал ей, что де Эспиноса мог если не солгать, то утаить от нее часть правды. Но все эти робкие поиски оправданий не перевешивали того факта, что человек, ставший ее мужем, оказался способен на такую жестокость.  
   
Какой же выкуп назначил за нее дон Мигель? Должно быть, сумма огромна...   
Поняв, что ее мысли бегут по ставшему уже привычным кругу, она вздохнула. Возможно, ей удалось бы лучше сосредоточиться, если бы не болела голова. Арабелла осторожно дотронулась до поджившего рубца чуть выше левого виска. Волосы вокруг него уже начали отрастать, однако головные боли донимали ее и даже усилились после злосчастной беседы с де Эспиносой.   
   
«Леди должна выглядеть безупречно в любых обстоятельствах», – ведь, кажется, так говорила ее гувернантка?  
   
«Сушенная сельдь» – вдруг вспомнила Арабелла непочтительное прозвище, которым она наградила несомненно достойную уважения, но невыносимо скучную гувернантку, мисс Дойл, и в самом деле похожую на высохшую рыбину, и обрадовалась еще одному восстановившемуся фрагменту своей жизни.  
   
«Мисс Дойл права. Даже если леди – пленница в ожидании выкупа, да в добавок, заплутала в собственном прошлом».  
   
По утрам она тратила немало времени, чтобы скрыть рубец под густыми прядями. И это было не только следование наставлениям мисс Дойл или стыдливость. Прежде всего, Арабелле не хотелось лишний раз выказывать перед испанцами свою слабость.  
   
Тени в каюте удлинились, в небольшое оконце было видно, что небо окрасилось в оранжевые тона. Еще один день заканчивался, и Арабелле захотелось подняться на палубу, чтобы подставить лицо вечернему бризу, несущему запахи близкой земли и пряные ароматы тропических лесов Эспаньолы. Она вышла из каюты, однако, к своей досаде, около трапа почти столкнулась с доном Мигелем.   
   
– Добрый вечер, донья Арабелла.  
   
– Рада, если вечер добрый. По крайней мере, если для вас это так.  
   
Дон Мигель, не обращая внимания на холод в ее голосе, непринужденно заявил:  
   
– Я как раз шел к вам.   
   
– Вот как? И зачем же?  
   
– Чтобы пригласить вас в кают-компанию.  
   
Арабелла не удержалась от сарказма:  
   
– Чтобы поведать еще одну кошмарную историю из моего прошлого? Или из прошлого моего мужа?  
   
Дон Мигель поморщился:  
   
– Мне не следовало рассказывать вам... учитывая ваше состояние.  
   
– Я хорошо себя чувствую.  
   
– А Рамиро утверждает обратное. Но как вам будет угодно. Нет, никаких кошмаров. Вы же любите шоколад. Мой кок прекрасно его готовит, а с берега доставили и другие сладости. Не желаете ли отведать?  
   
– Шоколад? – удивленно переспросила Арабелла, и поняла, что действительно любит его бархатистую горечь, и... желает его отведать. Но не спеша поддаваться искушению, она иронично уточнила: – И это вы тоже включите в сумму выкупа?  
   
– Конечно, – ответил дон Мигель и улыбнулся: – Считайте это рекомендацией врача. Шоколад придаст вам сил и дальше спорить со мной.  
   
Арабелла слегка улыбнулась в ответ:  
   
– Хорошо. Я принимаю ваше приглашение.  
   
   
   
***  
   
   
Арабелла ожидала вновь увидеть офицеров «Санто-Доминго», однако кают-компания была пуста. Молодая женщина остановилась и удивленно взглянула на дона Мигеля.  
   
– Я не хотел вас смущать. Мне показалось, что в прошлый раз вы не чувствовали себя уютно в окружении моих офицеров.   
   
На столе уже был серебряный поднос с двумя большими чашками шоколада, над которыми завивался пар, и несколькими коробочками — в них, по-видимому, находились те самые сладости, доставленные с берега. Арабелла вдохнула аромат, и ей почудилось, что какая-то смутная тень мелькнула по краю ее сознания... Так было... да...  
   
– Вы уже угощали меня шоколадом, дон Мигель?  
   
– Откуда иначе мне знать, что он вам по вкусу, – улыбка, появившаяся на тонких губах испанца, была отчего-то грустной. – Прошу вас, донья Арабелла.  
   
Дон Мигель наблюдал за Арабеллой, которая наслаждалась чудным напитком, и в его темных глазах было загадочное выражение. Сам он почти не притронулся к свой чашке.   
   
– Я внушаю вам ненависть? – вдруг спросил он.  
   
Арабелла вздрогнула и поставила почти пустую чашку на стол.  
   
– Что же, это естественно, можете не отвечать. Достаточно того, что я насильно удерживаю вас на «Санто-Доминго». Кроме того, я враг Англии, и соответственно, ваш. И ваша память что-то да хранит о зверствах испанцев, ведь так? Но в нашем несовершенном мире все творят одинаково жестокие гнусности, вам ли не знать!  
   
– Зачем... зачем вы говорите мне это?  
   
Де Эспиноса глубоко вздохнул, подавляя гнев.  
   
– Прошу простить меня, донья Арабелла. Я нарушил свое обещание, – он криво усмехнулся. – Сегодня я вспоминал брата — таким, каким он был в детстве. Возможно, вам будет неприятна и эта тема?  
   
– Продолжайте, – медленно проговорила Арбелла, – я выслушаю вас.   
   
– Диего был младше меня на два года. Между братьями – и особенно часто с небольшой разницей в возрасте – бывает соперничество, вплоть до ненависти... А для него я был кумиром. Рыцарем без страха и упрека. Как-то раз, во время игры, камень, выпущенный из моей пращи, разбил драгоценный витраж в церкви нашего замка. В страхе перед неминуемой расправой мы спрятались. Но потом мне наскучило сидеть в укрытии, и я ушел. Оставил Диего одного. Я не знал, что он попался отцу. Тот решил, что проделка — его рук дело, а брат не выдал меня и под розгами. Ему было всего семь лет...  
   
Дон Мигель замолчал. Он сидел вполоборота к Арабелле, и свет заходящего солнца падал на него, высвечивая резкие черты лица, орлиный нос, глубокие складки, сбегающие к губам.  
   
– Я хотел бы, чтобы вы видели во мне не только врага... чудовище. Но я также знаю, что это невозможно... принимая во внимание обстоятельства, – тихо произнес он, затем, встрепенувшись, вернулся к своему обычному суховатому тону: – Если Небу будет угодно, ваше заточение не продлится долго. Что-то задержало моего человека, но тем не менее, я уверен, что через пару дней он вернется с ответом Питера Блада.   
 


	9. Последние приготовления

    
   
Питер Блад шел по пустынному унылому берегу.  Накатывающиеся с тихим шелестом волны впитывались в песок у самых его ног, с моря влажными белесыми щупальцами наползал туман. Где-то в вышине пронзительно и тоскливо закричала невидимая в этом тумане чайка, и в следующий миг Блад понял, что на берегу он не один – впереди сквозь мглу проступил силуэт идущей женщины. Сердце забыло, что должно биться: он узнал жену.   
   
– Арабелла!  
   
Она не обернулась, продолжая неспешно идти, будто плыть, больше похожая на призрак, чем на существо из плоти и крови.  
   
– Дорогая, постой!  
   
Блад побежал, пытаясь догнать ее. Но хотя Арабелла была совсем рядом, ему никак не удавалось коснуться ее. Она ускользала, все время оказываясь чуть дальше, за тонкой туманной пеленой.  
   
– Арабелла! – крикнул он в отчаянии, колоссальным напряжением всех сил и воли рванувшись к ней.  
   
Невесомая опаловая кисея растаяла, Блад дотронулся до руки Арабеллы и с ужасом почувствовал влажный холод, словно его пальцы коснулись сырого песка...  
   
Призрак медленно повернулся и глянул на него пустыми глазами.   
   
– Арабелла... – потрясенно прошептал Блад.  
   
А в следующий миг он с невыразимым облегчением увидел, как ее глаза оживают, становятся зрячими, сияющими. Рука Арабеллы потеплела под его пальцами и он потянулся к жене, желая заключить ее в объятия, прижать к себе...  
   
– Никогда!   
   
Арабелла исчезла, а из тумана выступил дон Мигель де Эспиноса. Его губы кривились в издевательской усмешке:  
   
– Никогда больше тебе не приблизиться к ней!  
   
От ярости и боли у Питера потемнело в глазах. Он бросился к испанцу, одновременно нашаривая клинок. Шпаги не было...  
   
...Блад, задыхаясь, рывком сел на диване, служившем ему в последние недели постелью. Роскошная кровать в их спальне стала слишком пустой и просторной, поэтому он обходился несколькими часами сна на этом узком ложе, стоящем в его кабинете. Близился срок, назначенный доном Мигелем, а решение так и не приходило: он не мог подвергнуть риску жизнь Арабеллы, пытаясь отбить ее силой. Проклятый испанец предусмотрел все, Тень ясно дал понять, что при попытке нарушить выдвинутые условия Арабелла будет убита.   
   
За окнами занимался рассвет. Блад встал с дивана и начал расхаживать по кабинету. Их вражда с доном Мигелем вполне могла завершиться поединком, но он почти не сомневался, что испанец, получив возможность прикончить своего врага безо всякого риска для себя, откажется. Значит, остается распалить его ярость. И это также означает, что он должен сохранять хладнокровие и выдержку... несмотря ни на что.   
   
Возможно, этот кошмар было послан ему как предупреждение свыше? Но дадут ли им уйти после боя? И насколько будет безопасным путь назад? Остров лежит между Эспаньолой и Пуэрто-Рико, а несмотря на то, что король Вильгельм присоединился к Аугсбургской лиге, англичане и испанцы в Вест-Индии пока что не слишком прониклись союзническими настроениями.  
   
Что же, с ним или без него, но Арабелла будет на борту «Феникса» - в это Блад упрямо верил, запрещая себе поддаваться тоскливому ужасу предположений, высказанных Джереми Питтом. Насколько это в его силах, он должен позаботиться и о том, чтобы «Феникс» благополучно вернулся в Порт-Ройял.   
   
Блад вздохнул. Наступило утро, и следует оставить ночи ее кошмары. Впереди напряженный день. Он собирался отправиться в форт, который уже почти восстановили после боя с эскадрой де Ривароля. Однако Блад задумал строительство новых укреплений, и на его взгляд дело двигалось недостаточно быстро. Кроме того, не мешало бы наведаться на «Феникс». Джереми должен быть уже на шлюпе. Адмирал Кроуфорд, успевший оценить опыт и знания молодого штурмана, не очень обрадовался внезапному отпуску Питта, но не отказывать же в просьбе губернатору...   
   
Блад решил оставить вместо себя Мэллэрда – в конце концов, тому и раньше приходилось справляться с обязанностями губернатора Ямайки. Для майора уже был готов пухлый конверт со всевозможными инструкциями. Говоря по правде, Питер еще не придумал, как объяснит свой отъезд. Разве что смертью горячо любимый тетушки, проживавшей на одном из Антильских островов. Он криво усмехнулся: майору придется проглотить версию, какой бы неправдоподобной она ни была. Сейчас это не слишком волновало его.  
   
   
***  
 

Губернатор Блад, одетый в костюм для верховой езды, быстро спустился по лестнице и прошел по вестибюлю своей резиденции к парадному выходу. Он отдал распоряжение оседлать коня, предпочитая отправиться на инспекцию форта и в гавань верхом, а не в громоздкой карете.   
   
Часовой у дверей вытянулся, завидев его превосходительство. Вытянулся и присуствующий в вестибюле  начальник караула сержант Доусон. Блад уже миновал его, как вдруг остановился и внимательно посмотрел на сержанта. Тот выпятил грудь и побагровел. К своему несчастью, Доусон не внял ни словам священника, ни советам штурмана Питта. В это утро, мучимый тяжелым похмельем, он уже отхлебнул рома из злосчастной бутылки, на беду оказавшйся при нем – чтобы облегчить свои страдания. Чуть-чуть. А потом еще чуть-чуть... Теперь он изо всех сил делал вид, что все в порядке, и даже старался не дышать, вернее — не выдыхать. Однако преувеличенно бравый вид, замедленные и осторожные движения, а главное, густой запах перегара совершенно наглым образом свидетельствовали против незадачливого страдальца.   
   
– Сержант! Ко мне в кабинет! – с расстановкой произнес губернатор. –  Быстро!  
   
– За пьянство на посту полагается плеть и разжалование в рядовые, – гневно сказал Блад, как только они оказались за дверью кабинета.  
   
– Виноват... ваше... превосходительство, – запинаясь, пробормотал сержант.  
   
– Виноваты, – согласился его превосходительство. – И оправдания вам нет.  
   
– Я.. этого больше не будет... никогда... – Доусон трезвел на глазах, – Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло... преподобный Джозеф считает, что мне надо лечиться... Он помогает в своей богадельне таким, как я...  
   
Блад покачал головой:  
   
– Вам будет не просто избавиться от этой пагубной привычки. Я говорю вам как врач. Преподобный помогает вашим товарищам по несчастью? Надо будет заглянуть в богадельню. При случае. Ступайте под арест, сержант Доусон. Доложите офицеру охраны, пусть пришлет замену.   
   
– Есть, сэр, – обреченно протянул сержант.  
   
– Скажите вашему лейтенанту, что сразу пришли ко мне и признались в вашей неспособности нести службу. Это облегчит ваше положение. Но! Не забывайте про свое обещание.  
   
– Есть, сэр!   
   
Блад проводил взглядом воспрянувшего духом Доусона. Надо бы приглядывать за ним, а то доведет парень до беды, и если бы только себя.   
   
   
***  
   
   
Работа по строительству дополнительной линии укреплений так и кипела. Что же, одной заботой меньше. Убедившись, что все делается согласно его указаниям, Блад отклонил приглашение Мэллэрда отобедать и распрощался с ним. После форта путь губернатора лежал в гавань. Двухмачтовый «Феникс» был пришвартован у дальнего причала. На его борту имелось двенадцать пушек, команда состояла из неболтливых и опытных матросов, который Блад отбирал лично. Потеряв «Арабеллу», он ощущал себя едва ли не голым и приобрел шлюп на личные средства, хотя в его распоряжении была вся ямайская эскадра. Мало ли – билась в голове настойчивая мысль – мало ли...   
   
Хмурый Джереми Питт встретил его на палубе:  
   
– Питер, «Феникс» готов к выходу в море. Ты уже решил, когда... день отплытия?  
   
Блад кивнул:  
   
 – Да, Джереми. Пойдем в кают-компанию, и да, принеси-ка карту, на которой Эспаньола изображена достаточно подробно.  
   
Штурман отчего-то смутился, затем, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, отправился к себе.  
   
Блад спустился в кают-компанию и подошел к кормовым окнам. Неподалеку швартовалась ладная, радующая глаз своими пропорциями шхуна, и он узнал «Морскую Звезду». Как, интересно, идут дела у Дайка? Пожалуй, стоит заглянуть и к нему. Услышав за спиной шаги, Блад обернулся.  
   
– Вот, – Джереми развернул на столе тугой рулон и прижал его край стоящим на столе кувшином.  
   
– Исла-де-Мона. Видишь? – склонившись над столом, Блад указал точку между Эспаньолой и Пуэрто-Рико. – Сколько дней нам понадобится, по-твоему?  
   
– В это время года неделя... Дней десять, если еще сделать допущение на непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
   
– И по моим подсчетам выходит то же. Значит, послезавтра, – спокойно сказал Блад.  
   
Джереми сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону.  
   
– Кстати, Джереми, не угостишь ли ты меня обедом? – И поскольку ответа не последовало, Блад добавил, придав голосу чуть ли ни просящий оттенок: – Что, нет? Неужто я должен тащится восвояси?  По такой жаре?  
   
Штурман недоверчиво посмотрел на него и увидел насмешку в синих глазах.  
   
– Конечно, Питер. Сейчас скажу Бену....  
   
   
***  
 

Николас Дайк был крайне доволен жизнью и собой. Вот и в этот раз удача не отвернулась от него, он ускользнул от французского патрульного фрегата и без проблем вернулся в Порт-Ройял с ценным грузом. Он немного удивился, увидев рядом с причалом, где обычно вставала «Морская звезда», шлюп губернатора, но не придал тому особого значения. Дождавшись, когда шхуна пришвартуется, Дайк спустился в капитанскую каюту и, вытащил из ящика стола объемистую тетрадь. Он раскрыл ее на закладке, и углубился в изучение колонки цифр, прикидывая, сколько заработал на этом рейсе. Выходило вполне недурно – даже если чертовы торгаши попытаются урвать свое, разница оправдывала весь риск.  
   
– Эй, на «Морской Звезде»!  
   
Дайк вздрогнул: звучный голос Блада, донесшийся в отрытые окна, он менее всего ожидал услышать. Ник был искренне опечален, узнав о несчастье, которое обрушилось на Питера, но в отличие от Джереми Питта, он не пришел с соболезнованиями, то ли стесняясь выражать непривычные для себя чувства, то ли считая свой приход в губернаторскую резиденцию неуместным. И вот господин губернатор сам нанес ему визит.  
   
– Как поживаешь, Ник? – войдя в каюту, Блад с любопытством окинул взглядом неброскую, но очень добротную мебель.  
   
– Благодарение небу, хорошо, Питер. А вот ты... Прости, что я не пришел к тебе... Но я правда не знал, чем тут можно помочь...  
   
– Я понял, Ник, не нужно извиняться.   
   
Дайк смотрел виновато. Блад видел, что тот рад встрече, но при этом явно смущен его присутствием. С чего бы это? Он перевел разговор на другое:  
   
– Какая красавица твоя «Морская звезда». И ходовые качества превосходные, не так ли?  
   
– Она замечательная, – с гордостью ответил Ник, который всегда был готов восхвалять свое сокровище.  
   
– Грех гонять такую девочку для глупых торговцев, а, Ник?  
   
Дайк еще больше смутился и опасливо глянул на него. Интересно... Питер еще раз осмотрелся и заметил в углу каюты некий предмет...  
   
– И что же еще перевозит мой бывший лейтенант, кроме обычных рома и кофе? – совершенно невинным тоном осведомился губернатор.  
   
– Что придется: пряности... кожи...  
   
– ...французские вина, – в тон ему добавил Блад, продолжая разглядывать пустую бутылку из-под бордо. – Повезло же кому-то, в самый разгар войны с Францией... 1683 год считался хорошим для виноделия, насколько я помню. Сегодня у меня день открытий. Чудных, – он язвительно усмехнулся. – Сначала я вижу, что начальник моего караула не стоит на ногах от выпитого рома, затем выясняется, что мой друг исправно снабжает население вверенного мне острова контрабандным вином. И... чем еще?  
   
Дайк уставился в пол, ежась под пронзительным взглядом Блада. Дернул же его черт распробовать привезенный товар!

– Лионским шелком... кружевами, так еще, по мелочи, – буркнул он. – Но Питер, ты не думай, никакого разбоя! Я честный контрабандист!  
   
– Честный контрабандист звучит не хуже, чем честный пират, – иронично заметил Блад. – Ну, если тебе хватило ума не попасться до сих пор, надеюсь, что так будет и дальше.  
   
– Ты и вправду ничего не будешь делать?  
   
– А что я должен с тобой делать? – пожал плечами Блад. – Контрабанда товаров в этих условиях будет продолжаться, а тебе, по крайней мере, я верю на слово.   
   
– Спасибо...  
   
– Будь осторожен. Вряд ли я смогу защитить тебя, – серьезно сказал Блад, – Ну, бывай, Ник. Рад был встретиться с тобой, – он поднялся, протягивая руку Дайку.  
   
– Питер, ты... если что нужно, только скажи, – тихо сказал тот, тоже вставая и пожимая руку Блада.  
   
– Хорошо, если мне захочется попробовать великолепное вино, я буду знать к кому обратиться.  
   
– Вечно ты смеешься, – досадливо поморщился Ник, – Я же не об этом.... Ты видел моих ребят? – вдруг спросил он. – Большинство из нашей команды. С «Арабеллы», – он увидел, как Блад стиснул челюсти и сокрушенно добавил: – Прости... Но посмотри им в глаза, ты все еще их капитан... Как и мой.  
   
– Капитан, говоришь? – в голове Питера мелькнула мысль, быстро становящаяся идеей. – А если я попрошу сопровождать меня в одном очень рискованном плавании?  
   
– Куда угодно, хоть черту в зубы!  
   
– Ну так оно и есть, в зубы. Я расскажу тебе кое-что.  
   
...Блад вышел на палубу «Морской звезды»,  и остановился, устремив взгляд на восток: где-то там была его Арабелла, и он попытался представить, что она делает в эту минуту. 

Они решили, что «Морская звезда» будет следовать за «Фениксом» на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дайк успеет прийти на выручку в случае необходимости, но при любом раскладе, «Морская звезда» будет прикрывать «Феникс» на обратном пути.

 «Я приду за тобой... скоро... потерпи»  
   
 


	10. Поцелуй

   
   
 – Итак? – в голосе дона Мигеля сквозило нетерпение.  
 – Он согласен, – без предисловий ответил Тень.  
 – Отлично. Однако ты должен был вернуться еще на прошлой неделе. Что тебя задержало?  
– Мне надо было кое-что уладить, дон Мигель, – буркнул наемник. – К тому же – мы не оговаривали точные сроки. Да и дельце сделано...  
Не желая пререкаться с генуэзцем, де Эспиноса подошел к стоящему у переборки шкафу-кабинету черного дерева,  извлек из кармана связку ключей и открыл одну из многочисленных дверок, украшенных искусной резьбой.   
– Мы в расчете, Тень, – сказал он, бросая тому увесистый кожаный мешочек. – Но если хочешь еще подзаработать, останься, пока все не закончится.  
Тень поймал мешочек на лету и подкинул его на ладони. Несколько мгновений он о чем-то размышлял, затем кивнул.  
 – А ты неразговорчив. Тебя не интересует, что ты должен делать?  
 – Мое ремесло не располагает к болтливости, – ухмыльнулся Тень. – Питер Блад – опасный человек. Вам бы не хотелось, чтобы он выкинул какую-нибудь штуку, не так ли, дон Мигель?  
   
***  
   
После разговора с Тенью де Эспиноса решил подняться на квартердек, зная, что вечерние часы  пленница обычно проводит там. Он не ошибся, Арабелла  была у гакаборта и смотрела в сторону Ла-Романы. Услышав его шаги, она обернулась. Лучи вечернего солнца вспыхивали золотистыми искорками в ее каштановых волосах, бездонные глаза устало смотрели на него со ставшего совсем прозрачным за последние дни лица. И дон Мигель с неудовольствием почувствовал, как защемило сердце. Что с ним творится? С недавних пор все пошло не так, как ему представлялось, он потерялся в тумане сомнений и непонятной тоски, перестав видеть свой путь.  
Он угрожал Бладу передать Арабеллу в руки инквизиции как ведьму. Сейчас он бы не поручился за то, что она и в самом деле не околдовала его. Чем объяснить, что мысли о мести и о скорой смерти проклятого пирата не вызывают больше радости и не обещают его мятущейся душе хотя бы  покоя? Почему он видит перед собой не еретичку, жену своего смертельного врага, а женщину, которой готов восхищаться?   
Легкое нежное тело в его объятиях... В память дона Мигеля с необычайной яркостью запечатлелось, как он нес бесчувственную пленницу по палубе «Милагросы». И когда же случилось то, в чем он до сих пор упорно отказывался признаваться себе? То, что она стала казаться ему самой желанной во всем мире? Отец Амброзио, его духовник, сказал бы, что он одержим...  
 – У меня для вас новости, донья Арабелла, пойдемте, нам нужно поговорить, – глухо сказал он.  
 – Конечно, дон Мигель.   
Арабелла заметила появление на «Санто-Доминго» того человека, которого дон Мигель послал в Порт-Ройял, и догадывалась, о каких новостях пойдет речь. Она ожидала, что испанец снова направится в кают-компанию, однако, спустившись по трапу, он повернул в другую сторону и распахнул перед ней дверь своих апартаментов.  
 – Входите.  
 Арабелла в нерешительности остановилась посреди каюты, рассматривая роскошную обстановку и не совсем понимая, почему дон Мигель пригласил ее сюда.  
 – Присаживайтесь, донья Арабелла. Не буду вас томить и скажу сразу, что ваш супруг принял мои условия и скоро вы вернетесь... домой.  
Арабелла, погруженная в свои горестные переживания, до сих пор так и не спросила его, в чем состоит выкуп и де Эспиноса в глубине души был этому рад. Она узнает о цене своей свободы, но... это будет потом.  
 Арабелла невесело улыбнулась:  
 – Домой... в дом, которого я не помню, и... – «к человеку, который тоже стал незнакомцем и пугает меня», – продолжила она про себя, а вслух тихо сказала: – Вам не следовало высаживаться на разбившийся бриг, дон Мигель.  
 По лицу испанца пробежала судорога.  
 – Не говорите так. Нет ничего, окончательнее смерти. Во всяком случае, вы будете свободны, а не в окружении врагов, как на моем корабле. Вы выпьете вина? – вдруг спросил он. – У меня есть превосходная малага. Dorado-o-Golden...  
 Не дожидаясь ответа, де Эспиноса извлек из шкафа высокую бутылку темного стекла и два позолоченных кубка тонкой работы. Он откупорил бутылку и наполнил кубки янтарным вином. По каюте поплыл тонкий цветочный аромат.  
 Арабелла взяла протянутый кубок и пригубила, чувствуя на языке вкус фруктов, впитавших щедрое солнце Испании. Она прикрыла глаза, маленькими глотками осушая свой кубок.   
 – У вас чудесная малага, дон Мигель. Могу ли я теперь вернуться к себе? – спросила она через некоторое время и встала, но де Эспиноса, также поднявшись, шагнул к ней, загораживая дорогу.  
 – Не уходите, донья Арабелла. Что вам делать в вашей тесной каюте, которая, наверняка вам опостылела?  
 – А что мне делать в вашей каюте?  
 – Я бы хотел, чтобы все случившееся было для вас только кошмарным сном, но увы, это не в моей власти, – сказал де Эспиноса, со странной жаждой глядя в ее лицо. – Побудьте еще немного здесь.  
 Она не ответила, но и не сдвинулась с места.  
 – Арабелла... – он осторожно взял ее за плечи, мягко привлекая к себе.   
 Арабелла, обессилившая от многодневной борьбы – с ним, с неумолимой судьбой, с прошлым, которое подобно убийце в покрытом мраком переулке подстерегало ее, чтобы нанести глубокую рану – не сопротивлялась, только печально смотрела на него. Прикосновения рук де Эспиносы дарили неожиданное утешение ее исстрадавшейся душе, и Арабелла непроизвольно прижалась к нему в поисках простого человеческого тепла, не думая в эту минуту, что ее обнимает человек, который пленил ее и угрожал ей. Но когда де Эспиноса прильнул к ее губам, она задрожала и попыталась отпрянуть.   
 – Не надо... – прошептала она.  
 – Не бойся, – тихо ответил де Эспиноса, снова целуя ее. Его взгляд, полный тоски и страсти, завораживал Арабеллу, лишал ее воли. – Мi chiquitina, не бойся, сейчас нам обоим нужно немного тепла...  
 Под руками дона Мигеля, гладившими ее спину и плечи, стихала дрожь, по телу разливалась сладкая слабость, и Арабелла вдруг поняла, что отвечает на его поцелуи.   
«Не бойся, все будет хорошо... доверься мне»  
Мужской голос, прозвучавший в эту минуту в ее сознании, не принадлежал дону Мигелю! С поразительной четкостью Арабелла увидела, как к ней склоняется темноволосый человек, его пронзительно-синие глаза светились любовью, и ее сердце  затопила  невыразимая нежность...   
 – О, отпустите же меня! – она как безумная забилась в объятиях де Эспиносы. – Вы не можете! Отпустите! – яркие образы хлынули в ее мозг, они не сменяли друг друга, а наслаивались, и она тонула в их бурном потоке: – Я вспомнила! Питер!   
 Пальцы дона Мигеля впились в плечи Арабеллы, заставив ее вскрикнуть, затем он разжал объятия.   
 – Вы заблуждаетесь, миссис Блад! Вы в моей власти, и я могу сделать с вами все, что мне заблагорассудится, – с угрозой в голосе сказал он.  
Арабелла отскочила в сторону, не сводя с него гневного взгляда. Лицо дона Мигеля исказилось, как от сильной боли. Он отвел глаза и язвительно осведомился:   
 – Так значит, к вам вернулась память? Своевременно, стоит отметить. Что же, вы и меня вспомнили?  
 Арабелла, задыхаясь от противоречивых чувств, молча покачала головой.  
 Де Эспиноса уже полностью владел собой. Неожиданно он рассмеялся, блеснув  в темноте каюты белыми зубами:  
– Если бы вы могли сжигать взглядом, от меня не осталось бы и кучки золы. Вы потрясающая женщина, донья Арабелла. Гнев придает вам еще большую прелесть. Но полно, не смотрите так на меня, я не стану покушаться на вашу добродетель. Не смею вас больше задерживать.

Арабелла  не помнила, как оказалась на палубе. Свежий порывистый ветер немного привел ее в чувство. Плотная завеса над прошлым приподнялась, и Арабелла отчаянно пыталась понять, что же за ней скрывалось. Недопустимая сцена, только что произошедшая в апартаментах де Эспиносы, меркла перед этим, отступала на второй план.  
К сожалению, воспоминания были разрозненными: она видела высокого синеглазого мужчину то в кандалах и заросшего бородой, то в кирасе и шлеме на палубе корабля, то в тщательно завитом парике и элегантном, черном с серебром камзоле. Теперь она знала, что это и есть ее муж, Питер Блад, пират и губернатор. А еще она ясно осознавала то, что любит его.  
 


	11. Встреча

Ранним октябрьским утром два корабля под всеми парусами бороздили гладь непривычно спокойного для этого времени года Карибского моря. «Феникс» шел впереди, за ним следовала шхуна Дайка. Солнце едва только показало свой край из-за горизонта, а на шлюпе все уже было в движении. 

Блад, сосредоточенный, даже отрешенный, стоял на квартердеке. Сегодня истекал месяц, данный ему доном Мигелем де Эспиносой. И сегодня решится судьба Арабеллы — и его. Джереми Питт поднялся по ступеньками и подошел к нему. Бладу уже не в первый раз за последние дни показалось, что Джереми порывается что-то сказать и все не соберется с духом. Он сдвинул брови и вопросительно взглянул на мрачного штурмана, но в эту минуту впередсмотрящий крикнул:

– Земля прямо по курсу!

– Исла-де-Мона, – уверено сказал Питт.

Блад кивнул и скомандовал:

– Просигналить «Морской Звезде», пусть Дайк уходит на юг.

Бухта, выбранная доном Мигелем для встречи, была на западе острова, таким образом «Феникс», продолжая двигаться тем же курсом, вскоре достигнет ее. А «Морская звезда» ляжет в дрейф в видимости Ислы-де-Мона с южной стороны острова. 

Блад увидел, как шхуна меняет курс и отклоняется к югу, расстояние между кораблями быстро увеличивалось. Он отвернулся от «Морской звезды» и, раскрыв подзорную трубу, принялся рассматривать Ислу-де-Мона. Островок был гористый и поросший густым лесом. Возможно, это и к лучшему: если испанцам не взбредет в голову устроить наблюдательный пункт на верхушке дерева, они не заметят странные маневры второго корабля вблизи острова. Его раздумья прервал вопрос Питта:

– Питер, что ты решил? 

Джереми смотрел чуть ли не умоляюще.

– Я высажусь на берег и встречусь с доном Мигелем, раз уж он так жаждет меня видеть. А там по обстоятельствам. Шлюпка с матросами будет ждать меня и Арабеллу. Или только ее. «Фениксу» оставаться в полной готовности. Возможно, из бухты придется прорываться с боем. 

– Но ты?! Как ты выберешься? – с отчаянием вскричал Джереми.

– Я собираюсь проверить, все ли еще моя Удача благосклонна ко мне. Дама она, конечно, капризная, но до сих пор я пользовался ее особым расположением, – усмехнулся Блад.

– Береги себя, Питер. И будь готов ко всему. 

– Джереми, у тебя такой вид... Есть ли что-то, что я должен знать?

– Ничего, – отрезал Питт. – Просто... Возвращайся.

– Надеюсь, мне это удастся. Ежели все же нет... – Блад достал из кармана два конверта, – одно письмо для лорда Уиллогби, а другое отдай ей.

– Ты уж постарайся, – упрямо наклонил голову Питт, беря конверты.

– Постараюсь, – без улыбки ответил Блад.

***

Как скупец сокровища, Арабелла перебирала те немногие воспоминания, что вернулись к ней. Действительно, после Барбадоса она жила на Ямайке, ее дядя управлял островом. И сеньор Рамиро оказался прав: никто не принуждал ее к браку, ведь при одной только мысли о муже в груди у нее сладко замирало.

Вот только история, рассказанная доном Мигелем, терзала ее подобно глубоко вонзившемуся отравленному шипу. Знала ли она про это раньше? Что-то подсказывало ей, что нет. Арабелла твердила себе, что не должна делать выводы лишь на основе слов де Эспиносы, что он мог намеренно ввести ее в заблуждение. И в то же время — их разговор за чашкой шоколада... Тогда она необыкновенно остро ощутила, как сильна его боль. 

И не пробудившееся ли сопереживание горю дон Мигеля спровоцировало то, что произошло в его каюте в тот вечер? Арабелла не могла без смущения думать о минуте своей слабости. Еще немного — и... Она сжала губы и покачала головой, сердясь на себя. Их задушевные беседы очень далеко зашли! Даже не помня о своих чувствах, она оставалась замужней женщиной, в объятиях другого мужчины и отвечающей на его поцелуи.

На другой день Арабелла долго колебалась перед тем как выйти на палубу. Но все-таки гордость пересилила, и она, как обычно делала по вечерам, поднялась на ют. И... ничего не случилось. Дон Мигель церемонно поклонился ей издали и только. 

Еще через день рядом с галеоном де Эспиносы бросил якорь другой корабль, под названием «Санто Ниньо», и на палубе «Санто-Доминго» появился молодой человек, похожий на дона Мигеля лицом и статью. Арабелла догадалась, что это и есть сын погибшего дона Диего, Эстебан. 

Когда Арабелла встретилась с Эстебаном взглядом, ей стало страшно от того, какая ненависть сверкала в его глазах. До сих пор она была уверена, что речь идет о большой, быть может, - огромной сумме выкупа. Но в этот миг она впервые задумалась о том, что потребовал дон Мигель за ее свободу, и ее сердце сжалось от тревоги и дурного предчувствия... 

Следующим утром Арабелла проснулась от качки и поняла, что «Санто-Доминго» снова в море. Она поспешила одеться и вышла из каюты. 

«Санто-Доминго» шел на восток вдоль побережья Эспаньолы, Ла-Романа уже скрылась из виду. Слева и чуть сзади Арабелла увидела еще один корабль. Это был «Санто Ниньо». Оказывается, дон Эстебан сопровождал их. Это могло быть обычной предосторожностью, но тревога Арабеллы возросла. 

Под вечер на горизонте показался небольшой остров. Уже стемнело, когда оба галеона бросили якорь в окруженной скалами укромной бухте. Очевидно, здесь и была назначена встреча с Питером. 

Желание вырваться из плена становилось непереносимым. Увидев дона Мигеля на шканцах, Арабелла сама подошла к нему.

– Донья Арабелла? – удивился он. – В этот раз вы не намерены испепелить меня на месте?

– Я... – голос прервался, но Арабелла глубоко вздохнула и продолжила: – Такого намерения у меня нет, дон Мигель. Но...

Де Эспиноса принужденно засмеялся:

– И чем я заслужил такую милость? 

Арабелла нервно стиснула руки. Однако справившись с собой, она проговорила как можно спокойнее: 

– Я давно собиралась спросить у вас... Как я понимаю, именно здесь состоится встреча с моим мужем?

– Вы правильно понимаете, сударыня. Мы будем ждать его прибытия еще три или четыре дня – такой срок был оговорен в моем письме.

– Вы ничего не сказали мне о... сумме выкупа. Насколько она велика?

Губы испанца сжались в тонкую линию, а взгляд стал холодным.

– Достаточно велика. Иначе и быть не могло, не правда ли, донья Арабелла?

– И все-таки?

– Уверяю вас, Питер Блад в состоянии заплатить выкуп. Возможно, вас тревожит, сдержу ли я свое слово? Да, если ваш муж сдержит свое. 

Арабелла не собиралась отступать, но в эту минуту к ним подошел гостивший на «Санто-Доминго» дон Эстебан. Отвесив подчеркнуто учтивый поклон, он смерил пленницу неприязненным надменным взглядом и обратился к дону Мигелю:

– Дядя, нам нужно обсудить кое-что. 

– Конечно, Эстебан, – кивнул дон Мигель, затем спросил у Арабеллы: – Вы еще хотели что-то узнать, донья Арабелла? 

– Нет, – с досадой ответила Арабелла, и одарив так некстати прервавшего их разговор дона Эстебана взглядом, по надменности не уступающем его собственному, отошла от них. 

Де Эспиноса смотрел, как она уходит. Он не стал бы лгать, но от того, что Арабелла не успела выяснить подробности его сделки с Бладом, чувствовал одновременно облегчение и гнев. Он не должен поддаваться пагубной слабости! Это Враг рода человеческого искушает его, расставляя свои ловушки. Его душу, без сомнения, ждут адские муки. Отец Амброзио много раз предупреждал его об опасности подобных искушений и тем более, когда орудием для них выбирается Красота. Ничего. Скоро все закончится.

– Чего хотела она от тебя? – презрительно спросил Эстебан.

– Неважно, – резко ответил дон Мигель, но увидев изумление в глазах племянника, спохватился: – Это в самом деле уже не имеет значения. Ты хотел что-то обсудить? Пойдем.

***

Ночью над островом пронесся сильный шквал. Море сердито швыряло пенные волны, «Санто-Доминго» содрогался и раскачивался под их ударами, пронзительным скрипом переборок выражая свое недовольство. Но утро было великолепным, как это нередко бывает после ночной непогоды. 

– Парус на горизонте! 

Де Эспиноса стоял на шкафуте своего корабля вместе с Эстебаном, когда прозвучавший крик марсового возвестил о начале развязки затянувшейся драмы. 

– Один корабль? – громко спросил де Эспиноса.

– Один, сеньор адмирал!

– Уверен, это он, – сказал дон Мигель своему племяннику, беря подзорную трубу и наводя ее на корабль. – Однако посмотрим, куда держит курс корабль.

В напряженном молчании они следили за приближающимся шлюпом, пока не стало ясно, что тот движется прямиком в бухту. 

– Благоразумно с его стороны, – дон Мигель криво усмехнулся.

– Дядя, ты уверен, что он не задумал какой-то каверзы?

– Да. Думаю, он дорожит жизнью свой жены. И достаточно знает меня. Пора, Эстебан. Приготовимся к радушной встрече.

Арабелла услышала поднявшуюся на «Санто-Доминго» суету и прижала руку к груди, чтобы унять забившееся сердце. Дверь каюты открылась, и она увидела де Эспиносу, мрачного и бледного. 

– Донья Арабелла, к острову идет корабль, и я более чем уверен, что ваш муж – на его борту. Пойдемьте. Шлюпка уже ожидает нас.   
   
Арабелла кивнула. Она решила надеть свою потрепанное и порванное платье — то, которое было на ней в момент кораблекрушения. И сегодня чувствовала себя более уверенно в привычной одежде. В сопровождении де Эспиносы она  поднялась на палубу и зябко обхватила себя за плечи: несмотря на теплую погоду, ей стало холодно. 

 

Шлюп был уже у самого входа в бухту.

– Вы узнаете этот корабль? Нет? Странно. Тем не менее, он ложится в дрейф. Прошу вас, – де Эспиноса протянул ей руку, помогая спуститься в шлюпку, готовую доставить их на близкий берег. 

От корабля Блада также отошла шлюпка, и Арабелла напрягала зрение, чтобы понять, кто из находившихся там людей ее муж.

Шлюпка де Эспиносы ткнулась носом в песок. Выбираясь из нее, Арабелла была вынуждена вновь опереться на руку испанца: она чувствовала, что весьма нетвердо стоит на ногах.

– Вы отвыкли от суши, – пробормотал дон Мигель, словно желая подбодрить ее. – Присядьте вон там, в тени. 

На берегу уже были люди из команд обоих галеонов. Арабелла заметила среди них Эстебана, а также того опасного человека, посланца дона Мигеля. Заросли кустарников близко подходили к полосе прибоя, и в отбрасываемой ими тени стояли несколько бочонков, по-видимому, призванных служить стульями.

Дон Мигель застыл у самой воды, он вперил ненавидящий взгляд в темноволосого человека в плывущей шлюпке и почти не заметил, как рядом остановились Эстебан и Тень. На этого же человека расширенными неподвижными глазами смотрела и Арабелла.


	12. Божий суд

Накатывающиеся с тихим шелестом волны впитывались в песок у самых сапог Блада. Он вновь шел по берегу. Но на этот раз над головой ярко светило солнце, да и берег вовсе не был пустынным. Блад еще из шлюпки увидел фигурку жены: Арабелла сидела в тени, в окружении людей дона Мигеля. Горячая волна безудержной радости поднялась в нем: она жива! 

Но Блад оставил эту радость за спиной, как оставил собственное ощущение безнадежности и отчаяния, которому он не позволял вырваться наружу, но которое отражалось в прощальном взгляде Джереми. Три человека ожидали Блада у самой кромки прибоя, и он должен был призвать всю свою выдержку — только в этом он видел шанс на удачный исход. 

Блад не удивился, узнав Тень: чутье и прежде подсказывало, что им придется сойтись в поединке. Дон Мигель де Эспиноса своей надменностью и неподвижностью напоминал статую, а вот третий, молодой человек лет двадцати, не скрывал злобы. Дон Эстебан. Питер помнил об юноше, когда-то поклявшимся отомстить за смерть отца, но надеялся, что обойдется без его присутствия. Не обошлось – и это сильно осложняло ситуацию. Ну да так тому и быть.

...Арабелла смотрела на идущего к ним неторопливой легкой походкой темноволосого человека в белой рубашке и черных кюлотах. И по мере того как он приближался, яркие камешки воспоминаний начинали складываться в разноцветную мозаику. Прошлое открывалось ей, и это было настолько ошеломляюще... и чудесно, что она больше ни о чем не думала. 

Негромко вскрикнув, Арабелла вскочила на ноги. Де Эспиноса вышел из своей мраморной неподвижности и оглянулся на нее. Он нахмурился и, указывая на пленницу рукой, что-то тихо сказал стоящему рядом Тени. Тот кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону Арабеллы. Однако приказ запоздал, люди дона Мигеля, не ожидавшие ничего подобного, также не успели задержать молодую женщину – не чувствуя под собой ног, она уже бежала к самому дорогому для нее человеку. Тогда Тень быстрым движением выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и взвел курок, целясь в нее. 

…Де Эспиноса был настолько поглощен видом Питера Блада, побежденного, сдающегося ему, что совсем позабыл о пленнице. Крик Арабеллы вернул его в реальность. 

– Придержи ее,  – приказал он Тени.

Не успел генуэзец сделать и пары шагов, как Арабелла бросилась к Бладу, нарушая тем самым все планы дона Мигеля, и тот выругался сквозь зубы. В руке Тени неведомо как появился пистолет. Дон Мигель похолодел. Не задумываясь, даже не вполне осознавая своего действия, он метнулся к наемнику и с силой ударил его по руке.

– Я не сказал – убей ее! – в ярости прошипел он.

Мысль о том, что Арабелла могла бы быть уже мертва, приводила его в содрогание.

…Питер заметил, что Тень навел пистолет на Арабеллу, и прыгнул вперед, протягивая руку, в попытке оттолкнуть ее, и с ужасом понимая, что не успеет. К его изумлению, вмешался де Эспиноса, выбив пистолет у генуэзца. А в следующий миг нежные руки жены обвились вокруг его шеи, и он наконец-то смог прижать ее к себе. Его сердце готово было разорваться от тоски и нежности.

– Ты... это ты... Питер... ты пришел, – как в бреду шептала она.

Блад жадно вглядывался в лицо Арабеллы, с беспокойством отмечая ее восковую бледность и странный, блуждающий взгляд. 

– Арабелла, разве ты сомневалось в этом? Дорогая, ты больна? Что с тобой?

– Я была больна... но все прошло... Все уже закончилось, да?

Ах, как Питеру хотелось, чтобы это и в самом деле было так! 

– Капитан Блад! – раздался глухой голос де Эспиносы. – Можете мне не верить, но я рад видеть вас. 

Блад глянул поверх головы прижавшейся к нему Арабеллы на испанца. Нельзя, чтобы чувства взяли сейчас вверх, и поэтому он с ноткой иронии в голосе ответил:

– Не могу разделить вашу радость, дон Мигель. И прежде всего из-за вас. Вы так и не вняли совету не искать больше встречи со мной. Я приношу вам неудачу, господин адмирал.

Де Эспиноса даже задохнулся от невероятной дерзости человека, которого считал проигравшим.

– Вам ли судить о неудаче! – проскрежетал он. – Но у нас еще будет время... побеседовать об этом. Сейчас мой человек проводит миссис Блад до шлюпки, а вам я предлагаю проследовать за мной...

– Что вы такое говорите, дон Мигель? – Арабелла, с тревогой слушавшая этот обмен любезностями, переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого: – Почему я должна идти без тебя, Питер? Разве речь не идет выкупе?

– Вопрос в том, что понимать под выкупом, миссис Блад! – де Эспиноса хрипло рассмеялся, действительно ощущая себя одержимым: жажда мести и невозможная, недопустимая страсть раздирали его душу на части.

– У нас остались неразрешенными некоторые разногласия, дорогая, – сказал Блад, осторожно отстраняя Арабеллу от себя.

– Я никуда не пойду! – Сбывались худшие ее подозрения, и Арабелла снова почувствовала себя тонущей в трясине: – Разногласия могут быть улажены, ведь так?

– И в самом деле, почему бы нам не решить все в честном поединке? – небрежно осведомился Блад.

– Дядя! – предостерегающе воскликнул подошедший Эстебан.

– Честный поединок для презренного пирата? Никогда! – де Эспиноса больше не сдерживался. – Тебе незнакомо само понятие чести!

В холодных синих глазах Блада появилась насмешка:

– А что известно о чести вам? И много ли чести в том, чтобы, ложно обвиняя женщину в колдовстве, угрожать ей инквизицией? 

– Питер, о ком ты? – недоуменно спросила Арабелла.

– О вас, миссис Блад, о ком же еще, – ядовито вставил Эстебан.

– Арабелла, дон Мигель любезно уведомил меня, что передаст тебя в руки инквизиции для суда, если я не сдамся ему. Ты не знала этого?

Арабелла растерянно посмотрела на испанца, в глазах которого зажёгся мрачный огонь.

– Я выполню свой долг и совершу благое дело для Испании, казнив тебя, проклятый пират! 

– О, оставьте высокие материи, дон Мигель! – скучающим тоном ответил Блад. – Мы-то с вами прекрасно знаем, что дело в вашем уязвленном самолюбии и мести. Вы просто не осмелились бросить мне вызов в открытую – как не осмеливаетесь принять его от меня сейчас.

Лицо де Эспиносы исказилось от бешенства. Он махнул рукой своим солдатам, указывая на Блада. 

– Отойди, дорогая, – сказал Питер и выхватил шпагу.

Испанцы медленно начали окружать его, беря в кольцо.

– Постойте! – прозвучал в напряженной тишине звонкий голос Арабеллы. В ее глазах светилась решимость и вдохновение: – Если против меня выдвинуты столь тяжкие обвинения, то возможно, дон Мигель соблаговолит принять мой вызов?

Де Эспиноса потрясенно уставился на нее:

– Женщина не может... участвовать в дуэли, – пробормотал он.

– Но женщина может воззвать к Высшей справедливости и потребовать Божьего суда, если ее невиновность не может быть доказана иными способами, – немедленно среагировал Блад. – И назначить защитника. Ордалии признаются католической церковью, не так ли? Дон Мигель, вы обвинили мою жену в колдовстве. Готовы вы держать ответ за свои слова?

– Не позволяй ему этого! – вскричал встревоженный Эстебан.

– Замолчи! – оборвал племянника де Эспиноса. Его месть обернулась против него, гадюкой ужалив в самое сердце. Он проговорил, едва разжимая побелевшие губы: – Я принимаю ваш вызов, донья Арабелла. И я выставляю против вашего защитника своего, – он кивнул на Тень. 

Генуэзец подобрался и слегка согнул колени. Он приглашающие поманил Блада рукой с зажатым в ней кинжалом, выхватывая другой длинную шпагу. Блад внимательно следил за ним, не двигаясь с места.

– Разве участники поединка не должны быть в равных условиях? – Арабелла бесстрашно смотрела на дона Мигеля.

– Убери кинжал, Тень, – сухо бросил он, не глядя на нее.

Тень неохотно повиновался. Он наклонился, кладя кинжал у своих ног, и вдруг схватил горсть песка и неуловимым движением кисти швырнул ее в лицо Блада. Тот гибко отклонился назад и в сторону. Клинок Блада описал полукруг, не дав Тени приблизится. Поединок начался.

Арабелла, стиснув руки, смотрела на сражающихся, ее губы беззвучно шевелились, шепча слова молитвы. Каждый из них неторопливо прощупывал другого, и поначалу шпаги с мелодичным звоном лишь скользили одна по другой. По силе и ловкости противники не уступали друг другу. Тень первый перешел в атаку, но клинок так и мелькал в руках Блада, и генуэзцу не удавалось пробить брешь в его защите. Тогда он резко усилил натиск и после серии выпадов попытался нанести мощный удар в грудь своего противника. Шпаги с лязгом скрестились, Блад принял удар на основание клинка и отбил его. Однако генуэзец смог дотянуться и рассечь его правое предплечье. По рукаву рубахи расплылось алое пятно, и Арабелла прижала пальцы к губам, подавляя вскрик.

– Первая кровь моя, синьор говернаторе! – усмехнулся Тень.

Блад не стал тратить силы на разговоры с наемником, он отпрыгнул назад и тут же стремительно контратаковал. Ему удалось приблизиться к генуэзцу вплотную и, он, перехватив правую руку Тени, нанес ему удар в лицо эфесом шпаги. 

Наемник, ослепленный болью, раскрылся, этого было достаточно для Блада. Его клинок пронзил правый бок Тени снизу вверх. Из спины наемника показалось окровавленное острие шпаги. Темная кровь хлынула у генуэзца изо рта, и он упал замертво.

– Вы проиграли Божий суд, дон Мигель, – тяжело дыша, сказал Блад.

Тогда, издав нечленораздельный вопль, де Эспиноса кинулся на него. 

Рана, нанесенная Тенью, была глубже, чем Питеру показалось вначале, и ему пришлось переложить шпагу в левую руку. Де Эспиноса бился с самозабвенной яростью и смог потеснить его, и тогда Блад ответил яростью на ярость, сжигая все силы и больше не думая о защите. В какой-то момент дон Мигель потерял равновесие. Он услышал отчаянный крик Эстебана. А потом время замедлилось. Де Эспиноса увидел, как сверкающий клинок летит к его груди и это было... правильно.

Он почти не почувствовал боли, только небо качнулось перед глазами...

– Питер! Остановись, не убивай его! – сквозь шум в ушах де Эспиносы пробился голос Арабеллы. – Ради нашей любви! Прошу тебя!

Зрение уже застилал туман, но дон Мигель увидел, как она подбежала к Бладу, и тот медленно опустил занесенную для последнего удара шпагу. Дон Мигель перевел меркнущий взгляд на лицо Арабеллы. Как она прекрасна!

– Напрасно... – прохрипел он. Из-под его пальцев, судорожно зажимающих рану, обильно струилась кровь, окрашивая песок в цвет кармина: – Так было бы лучше, mi chiquitina... для всех.

Его люди, глухо ворча, надвигались на Блада. 

– Не трогайте их... Высший Судия высказал свой вердикт... – де Эспиноса устало смежил веки, его рука бессильно соскользнула с груди.

– Но есть еще и я! И кровь моего отца взывает о мщении! – крикнул Эстебан. – Я не дам тебе уйти!


	13. Своевременное вмешательство

 – Дик, ты уверен, что наш индейский друг понял все, как надо? – Волверстон с большим сомнением разглядывал невысокого гибкого юношу. – Этих малюток он должен бросить сразу после того, как услышит, что мы начали атаку. И чтобы не перепутал корабль! И не дай ему Боже подмочить запалы!

Хейтон мученически закатил глаза:

– Нед, он понял. 

Они стояли на небольшом уступе. От враждебных глаз их надежно укрывала скала. Отсюда было хорошо видно высаживающихся на берег испанцев и убирающий паруса «Феникс». На земле, у подножия скалы, лежали две гранаты, тщательно упакованные в вощенную ткань. 

Индеец что-то насмешливо проговорил на своем певучем языке. 

– Быстрый Олень призывает Человека-Гору сразиться с... э-э-э демонами тревоги и нетерпения, – перевел Хейтон и добавил уже от себя. – Успокойся, Нед.

– Вот сопляк! Молод еще — учить меня... – огрызнулся ничуть не успокоившийся Волверстон и тяжко вздохнул.

Еще две недели назад он и представить не мог, что кинется на помощь человеку, с кем, как ему казалось, их дороги разошлись навсегда... 

…Нед Волверстон задумчиво созерцал ром на дне своей кружки, в голову лезла всякая чушь. Питер сказал бы ему, что он размышляет о превратностях судьбы... К черту! Волверстон сплюнул на грязный пол. Он сидел за изрезанным ножами и кинжалами столом. Заведение было не самого высокого пошиба, куда ему до знаменитой на всю Кайону таверны «У французского короля»! Но Нед избегал там появляться. С тех самых пор, как... Ну вот опять! Его мысли упорно возвращаются к тому, о чем он думать не желает. Пойти, что ли, восвояси. Или найдется здесь отзывчивая красотка, которая за звонкую монету согласится выслушивать излияния подвыпившего корсара?

– Ну как, Нед, отыскал истину на дне?

Волверстон изумленно воззрился на Дика Хейтона, выросшего, как из под земли, и сделал слабый жест рукой, будто собирался перекреститься. 

– Э, Нед, можешь даже заехать кулаком себе в ухо, я не исчезну, – усмехнулся тот.

– Дик, так ты что, снова с нами? И... – Волверстон запнулся, – капитан тоже здесь?

Хейтон посерьезнел:

– Нет. 

– А-а-а, – разочарованно протянул Нед. – Ясно.

– Как там твоя «Атропос», днище не сильно обросло? – не обращая внимания на перемену в настроении старого волка, спросил Хейтон.

– Обижаешь. Когда это я пренебрегал моей красавицей. А ты не хочешь ли пойти ко мне первым лейтенантом?

– Возможно. Пойдем взглянем на нее.

– Тут такое дело... – осторожно начал Хейтон, как только они поднялись на борт «Атропос». – Капитан попал в серьезную переделку...

– О как, – скучно отозвался Нед, – И что же, вся ямайская эскадра не может ему помочь?

– Не может. 

– Это он послал тебя?

– Дознайся он, что Джереми проболтался, тому бы не поздоровилось. Я знаю, ты обижен на него, но сейчас он действительно в беде.

Волверстон отчужденно молчал. Хейтон подождал немного, потом вздохнул.

– Ну, на самом деле ты и не обязан. Будь здоров, Нед. Пойду – мне надо перемолвиться парой слов кое с кем.

– Погоди, – буркнул Нед. – Что случилось-то?

...На Ислу-де-Мона отправились двадцать человек из тех, кто давно был в команде «Атропос» и по своей воле вызвался рискнуть жизнью. Идея устроить пожар на борту корабля дона Мигеля, а если повезет, то и взорвать его, принадлежала Хейтону. Он и притащил с собой этого индейца, уверяя Волверстона в его незаменимости и способностях непревзойденного пловца, который сможет незаметно подобраться к цели. 

Не зная места встречи Блада с испанцами, Волверстон и его люди вели постоянное наблюдение за морем. Но вместо одного корабля к острову приблизились два. Перед тем, как бросить якорь, галеоны обошли вокруг Ислы-де-Мона. Удовольствовавшись лишь такой проверкой, в лес испанцы не полезли. 

Корсарам пришлось остановить свой выбор на «Санто-Доминго», который по числу пушек и размерам превосходил «Санто Ниньо». План Волверстона ночью застать врага врасплох был отвергнут Хейтоном из-за опасения подвергнуть опасности жизнь Арабеллы Блад, и им оставалось только выжидать.

Два часа назад Хейтон заметил в подзорную трубу корабль, а когда тот приблизился к острову, узнал шлюп Блада. Они напряженно следили за происходящим в бухте. Когда от «Феникса» отошла шлюпка, Волверстон, перекрестившись, сказал:

– Ну, парень, да помогут тебе твои языческие боги – хотя их, конечно, не существует. Ступай. 

Быстрый Олень с достоинством кивнул и бесшумно растворился в зеленом полумраке леса.

– И нам тоже пора, Дик. 

***

Корсары залегли в густом кустарнике между тем местом, где сидела Арабелла, и тем, куда по их расчетам должна была пристать шлюпка с «Феникса». Таким образом у них оставалась возможность отхода. Хейтон с Джереми Питтом решили, что еще несколько шлюпок будут готовы подойти к берегу за отступающими. До них долетали неясные голоса, Хейтон прислушивался в надежде уловить хоть слово и время от времени косился на Волверстона.

– Все то у тебя рано, Дик, – едва слышно бормотал Нед: – Больно осмотрительным ты стал. Смотри, как бы поздно не было.

Но бывший боцман не забывал о пленнице, случись что с ней – и Питер точно не обрадовался бы своему спасению и никогда бы не простил непрошеного вмешательства – при условии, что им удастся выпутаться из этой передряги, конечно. 

– Все беды в этом мире из-за женщин, – продолжал ворчать Волверстон. – И Питеру я об этом говорил.

– Только не вздумай вновь делиться с ним этим наблюдением... после всего.

– Что я, вовсе без понятия что ли? И так вон сказал ребятам: как начнется, сразу к ней...

– Да заткнешься ты или нет? – прошипел Дик.

Волверстон наконец-то замолк, и оба услышали звонкий голос Арабеллы, вызывающей де Эспиносу на поединок.

– Ну, дела! – только и протянул изумленный Волверстон

Его нетерпение достигло своего пика во время второго поединка, и Хейтону пришлось сдерживать старого волка, безоглядно рвавшегося в драку. Когда же молодой испанец, в котором Нед признал сына дона Диего, что-то выкрикнул и махнул рукой в сторону Блада, Хейтон тоже понял, что медлить дальше нельзя.

Прозвучавшие выстрелы были полной неожиданностью для всех участников разыгравшейся драмы. Из кустов с воем вырвались бродяги самого пиратского вида. Испанцы и без того пребывали в некоторой растерянности из-за взаимоисключающих приказов дона Мигеля и Эстебана. И это состояние усугубилось, когда со стороны стоящих на якоре галеонов прогремел взрыв, за которым последовал второй, более мощный, и над бортом «Санто-Доминго» взметнулось пламя. 

Конечно, замешательство людей дона Мигеля не могло продлится долго. Даже будучи застигнуты врасплох, они оставались солдатами и быстро приходили в себя. Но внезапная атака дала Бладу несколько драгоценных мгновений. Одним прыжком он оказался перед Арабеллой, заслоняя ее собой, и повелительно крикнул ей:

– Беги! К шлюпке! Быстро! 

Она не стала возражать, чего Питер внутренне опасался. Сам же он развернулся к испанцам, готовясь преградить путь любому, кто за ней последует. Два человека бросились к Арабелле. Блад шагнул им навстречу и с изумлением узнал корсаров Волверстона. 

– Питер! – услышал он зычный голос Неда, – Становится жарковато, не находишь?

Волверстон орудовал тяжелой абордажной саблей. Блад решил оставить выяснение всех интересующих его вопросов для более спокойного момента. Жестокая схватка кипела вовсю, обе стороны несли потери. Несколько человек неподвижно лежали на берегу, и кровь пятнала белый песок. Эстебан пытался взять ситуацию под свой контроль, но боевого опыта ему явно недоставало. Блад оглянулся: шлюпка с Арабеллой была уже на полпути к «Фениксу», а к берегу спешили две другие шлюпки.

– Отходим! – скомандовал Блад, нанося своей шпагой удар наотмашь какому-то ретивому испанцу, сунувшемуся к нему. – Они сейчас опомнятся!

Корсары пятились к морю, стычки с испанцами одна за другой прекращались. Шлюпки с «Феникса» были уже совсем рядом. Однако одному из офицеров дона Мигеля удалось сплотить нестройные ряды своих подчиненных. Раздались выстрелы, и вокруг засвистели пули. Кое-где на поверхности воды показались бурые пятна.

– Акул нам тут только не хватало,– пробормотал Хейтон.

– И ты, значит, здесь, Дик?– уже без удивления осведомился Питер.

– И я, капитан. 

– У Джереми Питта длинный язык...

– Буду считать, это было выражением благодарности за помощь, – обижено заметил бывший боцман.

Забираясь в подошедшую шлюпку, Блад оглянулся: кажется, дон Мигель все еще был жив, над ним склонился человек в темной одежде, непохожий на моряка. Врач? Но задумываться или сожалеть по этому поводу у Блада не было времени. На все воля Божья. А им еще предстояло как-то выбираться отсюда.

Грот-мачту одного из галеонов лизали языки пламени, в клубах дыма на его палубе метались смутные тени: команда отчаянно пыталась потушить пожар. Носовые пушки второго галеона выстрелили, ядра подняли фонтаны воды, значительно недолетев до шлюпок. Дон Эстебан не собирался отпускать своих смертельных врагов, на его корабле ставили паруса, намереваясь выйти на перехват «Феникса».


	14. "Мi chiquitina!"

    
Галеон Эстебана выдвинулся вперед и разворачивался к ним бортом. Как только «Феникс» оказался в досягаемости его пушек, последовал залп, впрочем, не причинивший особого вреда шлюпу: расстояние было еще достаточно велико для прицельной стрельбы, к тому же галеон вынужден был огибать горящий флагман де Эспиносы, да и дым мешал канонирам. 

– Торопится мальчишка – удовлетворенно прокомментировал Хейтон, взбираясь вслед за Питером по шторм-трапу. 

Оказавшись на палубе, Блад отыскал взглядом жену. Растерянно оглядываясь, Арабелла стояла среди возбужденно переговаривающихся, весьма живописно одетых людей Волверстона. Блад шагнул к ней, и корсары расступились, пропуская его.

– Дорогая, – прошептал он, одной рукой обнимая Арабеллу и зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, – Я так боялся за тебя...

В этот миг прогремел еще один залп. Однако, благодаря искусству стоящего у штурвала Джереми Питта и опытности экипажа, «Феникс» уклонился - ядра, просвистев над их головами, лишь продырявили паруса.

Взглянув на штурмана, Блад усмехнулся: 

– Джереми Питт! Ты мог и предупредить меня, по крайней мере, сегодня.

Штурман смутился:

– Не хотел нарушать твою сосредоточенность...

Новый залп напомнил Бладу, что еще ничего не кончено.  Эспиноса-младший был настроен серьезно. Хотя сорокапушечный галеон был медлительнее юркого шлюпа, он представлял для «Феникса» огромную угрозу. Блад прекрасно понимал, что в абордаже им не выстоять – если до того пушки испанца не сметут все с палубы. Оставалось уповать на маневрирование и «Морскую Звезду». 

– Постарайся теперь увести нас отсюда, штурман Питт. Курс зюйд. Облегчим задачу Дайку. И … спасибо.

– Неймется змеенышу, – зло проговорил подошедший Волверстон, – Весь в папашу.

– Нед, вот уж не ожидал. Мне казалось, ты был сердит на меня?

– Так оно и есть, но разве я могу упустить случай навалять испанцам? А вот ты вроде как помиловал дона... В очередной раз.

Блад неопределенно пожал плечами, бросив внимательный взгляд на Арабеллу. Она напряглась, услышав слова Неда, а в ее глазах появилось странное выражение. Во всем этом было нечто, пока ускользающее от его понимания. Что же, не все загадки сразу. Надо еще уйти от погони, да и рану на руке не мешало чем-нибудь перетянуть... Он оглянулся на испанский корабль, идущий за ними в паре кабельтовых.

– Арабелла, спустись вниз, здесь опасно.

– Но твоя рана! – воскликнула Арабелла. 

– Мне не привыкать лечить самого себя, – улыбнулся Блад.

– Да... я помню. Помню, – повторила она и с тревогой в голосе добавила: – Питер, прошу тебя, будь осторожен. 

– Насколько это возможно, душа моя. 

Арабелла ушла, а Блад задумчиво свел брови, глядя ей вслед. 

– Что-то не так, Питер? – проявил неожиданную проницательность Волверстон.

– Все так. Проклятый испанец. Надеюсь, он уже в аду.

– А что тебе помешало наверняка его туда отправить? – с досадой пробормотал старый волк. – Ладно, у нас есть еще возможность проделать это с его племянником. Ну или самим пойти на дно.

Дон Эстебан в этот момент снова заявил о себе: носовые пушки галеона выплюнули огонь, и на этот раз одно из ядер угодило в гакаборт. «Феникс» огрызнулся залпом с кормы.

– Стреляйте по мачтам! – крикнул Блад.

Как только корабли вышли из бухты, послышался крик матроса: 

– Корабль справа по носу!

Блад взял подзорную трубу и облегченно выдохнул:

– Ну вот и Дайк. Наверно, увидел дым, – затем он спросил у Волверстона: – А где «Атропос»? Ведь ты все еще ей командуешь?

– Вернулась на Тортугу. Не мог же я допустить, чтобы испанцы что-то заподозрили. Она придет сюда через пару дней. Заберет того индейского парня, который устроил пожар, если он жив.

– Да, с пожаром вы здорово придумали. Жаль, если ваш индеец погиб. 

Пушки испанцев снова выстрелили, но «Феникс» немного оторвался от галеона, и ядра упали за его кормой. 

– Ты же не собираешься доставить меня и моих ребят в Порт-Ройял? – вдруг озабоченно поинтересовался Волверстон.

– Не собираюсь, волк.

– Питер... – слова давались Волверстону с трудом: – А может, ты...

– Нет. 

Появился Бен с куском чистого полотна и кувшином воды, и Блад смог наконец заняться своей раной. При помощи стюарда перевязав руку, он сказал:

– Бен, взгляни, что там с остальными ранеными. Позже я займусь ими.

«Морская звезда» была уже близко. 

 – Джереми, поворот фордевинд! – скомандовал Блад. – Открыть огонь!

Шлюп выполнил поворот изящно и … очень быстро, и тут же раздался залп его бортовых орудий. 

Для испанцев маневр «Феникса» был неожиданностью. Вообще, этот день уготовил им много неожиданностей, причем все неприятные, начиная с дерзкого нападения невесть откуда взявшихся в бухте пиратов, и заканчивая появлением второго корабля противника. В очередной раз растерявший дон Эстебан промедлил отдать приказ, а приблизившая «Морская звезда» своим огнем усилила хаос на его корабле. Бушприт «Санто Ниньо» был разбит в щепки, в корпусе появились многочисленные пробоины. От окончательного разгрома Эстебана спасло только то, что Блад не хотел ввязываться в ближний бой, опасаясь за Арабеллу, ему было достаточно, что галеон не мог больше преследовать их. 

Исла-де-Мона оставалась позади, бухта уже скрылась за скалистым мысом, лишь медленно рассеивающийся в воздухе дым выдавал ее местоположение. 

***

Спустившись в капитанскую каюту, Арабелла неторопливо прошлась по ней. Она помнила! И этот корабль, и предметы, находящиеся здесь. Она дотронулась до полированного стола, спинки стоящего возле него кресла... 

Вместе с упоением свободой и радостью встречи с мужем и возвращения памяти на нее вдруг навалилась необоримая усталость. 

Бой продолжался. С палубы доносились громкие голоса и топот ног, то ближе, то дальше грохотали пушки. В большие окна можно было прекрасно видеть «Санто Ниньо», преследующий их. Но волноваться по этому поводу сил уже не осталось.  

«Слишком много всего случилось...»

Арабелла обессилено опустилась на застеленный одеялом широкий рундук. Звуки боя отдалились, и глубокий сон ласковой волной подхватил ее.

Так ее и застал Блад, который спустился в каюту, после того как опасность миновала, и он закончил оказывать помощь раненым корсарам Волверстона.

– Арабелла, – негромко позвал он, но она не проснулась.

Она лежала на боку, подложив обе руки под щеку, ее губы были слегка полуоткрыты. Питер почти не верил в свое счастье, в то, что Арабелла жива, и любовался ею, слушая ее ровное дыхание. При мысли, что он мог навсегда потерять жену, на него вновь нахлынул леденящий ужас... Он присел рядом с Арабеллой и осторожно потянул шнуровку ее платья, желая дать ей возможность дышать свободнее. Она почувствовала его прикосновения, и ее веки дрогнули. В первый момент Бладу почудилось, что жена не узнает его, потому что Арабелла недоуменно, даже испуганно взглянула на него. Но тут же она сонно улыбнулась и прошептала:

– Питер... это ты... бой...закончился?

– Мы оставили дона Эстебана латать пробоины. Не тревожься.

– Хорошо... я так хочу спать...

– Спи, душа моя. Я побуду здесь. Только давай освободим тебя от этого ужасного корсета.

...Арабелла заснула сразу. Блад еще долго вглядывался в ее лицо, а затем тоже задремал, сидя в кресле. Когда он проснулся, огромная луна заливала каюту серебряным светом. Арабелла все еще спала, и в лунных лучах ее кожа казалась прозрачной. За время плена она очень похудела. Она сказала ему, что была больна, подтвердив тем самым возникшие после прочтения ее письма догадки. Гнев всколыхнулся в нем. Сейчас он сожалел том, что послушался ее и не прикончил де Эспиносу. И подумав об испанце, он понял, что подспудно не давало ему покоя.

«Мi chiquitina! Черт тебя дери, дон Мигель! Мi chiquitina!»


	15. Ссора

Арабелла проснулась и несколько минут лежала с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь к себе. Она была на корабле, об этом свидетельствовали скрип дерева и легкая качка. На миг молодая женщина испугалась того, что на самом деле она находится на «Санто-Доминго», а освобождение – и Питер! – ей приснились. 

«Какая же я глупая! Конечно, я на корабле, только это «Феникс». И Питер здесь!»

Звенящее ощущение счастья наполнило ее. Арабелла улыбнулась и открыла глаза. Она была одна в капитанской каюте. Не то чтобы она ожидала, что муж будет ждать ее пробуждения, но...

«Разве у капитана корабля мало хлопот? К тому же был бой и есть раненые. Питеру надо позаботиться и о них».

Упрекнув себя за неблагодарность, Арабелла потянула со спинки кресла свое многострадальное платье. Она вспомнила о руках мужа, бережно касавшихся ее ночью, когда он раздевал ее, и в груди стало тепло. 

За эти недели она привыкла обходиться без горничной, но c одеванием все еще приходилось повозиться. Как она пустилась в путешествие одна? Хотя нет, с ней была горничная, девушка-мулатка по имени Джин. Последние события до сих пор не полностью восстановились в ее памяти, и Арабелла не помнила крушение «Пегаса». Что же стало с Джин? Наверняка, девушка погибла, ведь больше на корабле никого не обнаружили… Затем Арабелла мысленно вернулась к событиям вчерашнего дня. 

Дон Мигель де Эспиноса. Неужели в своей ненависти к Питеру Бладу он мог зайти так далеко, что передал бы его жену для церковного суда как ведьму?  Впрочем, теперь, когда прошлое вернулось к ней, Арабелла понимала, что он был способен сделать это. Она помнила и отчаянный бой «Ройял Мэри», и крики цеплявшихся за обломки корабля матросов. И жестокую усмешку, кривившую губы победителя, адмирала де Эспиносы... 

Наоборот - сейчас Арабелле трудно было поверить в пусть снисходительную, но галантность, проявленную испанцем в последние дни ее плена. Питер тоже серьезно воспринял угрозу дона Мигеля, раз решил сдаться ему. Что же побудило ее вмешаться и остановить поединок? Сбылось вырвавшееся у де Эспиносы пожелание, и она перестала видеть в нем врага? И поступила бы она так же, если бы память не сыграла с ней злую шутку? Арабелла не знала ответа. 

Как бы то ни было, она не могла не думать о двух мальчиках, семи и девяти лет, давным давно игравших на каменных плитах возле старинной церкви. Одному из них спустя годы уже пришлось принять смерть от руки Питера. 

История с доном Диего тяжелым грузом лежала у нее на сердце, и омрачала ее радость подобно грозовой туче, закрывшей солнце. Проявив милосердие к тяжелораненому противнику, Питер будто бы доказал ей, что является тем человеком, которого она любит, может любить... 

Арабелла сокрушенно покачала головой: она обязательно поговорит с мужем, вот только нужно благополучно вернуться домой. Но... Не слишком ли многого она потребовала от него? Его жизнь висела на волоске, вряд ли дон Мигель собирался мирно предаваться воспоминаниям в компании своего заклятого врага. С другой стороны – дон Мигель остался в живых и отдал приказ не трогать их. Не будь там еще и дона Эстебана, все бы могло обойтись без дальнейшего кровопролития. Испанцы не посмели бы пойти против воли своего адмирала. 

Ее вновь опалило стыдом: как она могла столь опрометчиво принять в тот вечер приглашение де Эспиносы, тем более – задержаться в его каюте?! Ведь она оказалась в шаге от измены Питеру! 

Стук в дверь вывел ее из задумчивости. Послышался голос Бена:

– Миссис Блад, желаете ли вы завтракать?

– Входи, Бен.

Слуга Блада приоткрыл дверь:

– Миссис Блад, я услышал ваши шаги. Сейчас я принесу вам завтрак.

Вскоре он появился с большим подносом в руках, уставленном различной снедью. В центре красовалась чашка с дымящимся шоколадом, и Арабелла грустно улыбнулась: и муж, и дон Мигель, точно сговорившись, оба потчевали ее этим напитком.

– А мой супруг? – она указала рукой на обильную трапезу. – Разве он не присоединится ко мне?

Бен смущенно моргнул:

– Время завтрака уже прошло. Его превосходительство счел, что вы слишком утомлены, чтобы присутствовать в кают-компании, и распорядился не тревожить вас.

– Его превосходительство, вероятно, очень занят сейчас?

– Я видел его на палубе, когда шел сюда, – Бен стоял возле нее, ожидая дальнейших приказаний.

– Я поняла. Ступай, Бен. 

Оставшись одна, она повертела в руках горячую чашку и поставила ее на место. Есть не хотелось совершенно, и Арабелла лишь выпила немного воды. Ей пришло на ум невольное сравнение с пребыванием на «Санто-Доминго», где она также проводила большую часть времени в одиночестве. Какой вздор! Она постаралась выкинуть из головы неуместные мысли и быстрым шагом направилась к дверям.

***

День был пасмурный, порывами налетал холодный ветер и на волнах кое-где виднелись пенные гребни. 

Арабелла сразу заметила стоявшего на юте Питера. Рядом были уже знакомые ей одноглазый гигант Волверстон, штурман Питт, Хейтон и капитан Дайк, владелец шхуны под названием «Морская Звезда», которая, оказывается, сопровождала «Феникс». Арабелла уже видела их однажды на корабле, носящем ее имя, и после – в Порт-Ройяле. Люди капитана Блада, пираты, которых он не так давно вел на абордаж и которые вчера рисковали своими жизнями ради него. До нее долетел взрыв хохота, и Питер хлопнул по плечу красного от смущения Джереми Питта. 

Она внимательно смотрела на мужа: от всего его облика исходило ощущение безграничной, лихой свободы и силы… опасной силы. И отсвет той же свободы лежал на лицах стоящих рядом мужчин. Это объединяло Питера с ними, делало их похожими как родных братьев. Арабелла и раньше чувствовала, какие в нем скрываются глубины, несмотря на нежность и предупредительность к ней, любезность, впрочем, при необходимости быстро сменяющуюся твердостью – в отношениях с другими людьми. Однако таким она его никогда не видела. В этот миг она с особенной ясностью осознала, что есть большая, просто колоссальная часть его жизни, в которой ей не было – и не могло быть – места.

«Я словно подсматриваю. Будет лучше, если я вернусь в каюту»

Но ее уже тоже заметили: мужчины склонили головы в учтивом приветствии, а Питер, в глазах которого бесшабашная удаль уступила место нежности и беспокойству, спросил:

– Дорогая, ты хорошо отдохнула?

– Да, Питер. Извините, кажется, я помешала вам, – улыбнулась она.

– Как ты можешь помешать, душа моя?

– Миссис Блад, мы рады, что все благополучно закончилось, – добродушно сказал Хейтон.  
– И не в последнюю очередь благодаря вашей находчивости.

– Это я должна благодарить вас за помощь.

– Самое малое, что мы могли сделать, миссис Блад, – светски отозвался капитан Дайк. 

– Если бы не проклятый мальчишка, – буркнул Волверстон. – Я потерял семерых…

– Мы не будем и дальше злоупотреблять вниманием вашего супруга, миссис Блад, – прервал его Дайк. – Нед, с радостью жду тебя и твоих парней на «Морской звезде», будет о чем потолковать.

– Пожалуй, прямо сейчас и отправимся. Если капитан не возражает.

– Не возражаю, – ответил Блад. – Джереми, «Фениксу» лечь в дрейф и просигнальте на шхуну.

– Ну, увидимся завтра. – Нед глянул на затянутое облаками небо,– надеюсь, шторма не будет.

– Пойдем, дорогая, – Питер протянул Арабелле руку.

– Право, мне жаль, что мой приход прервал вашу беседу.

– Нам плыть вместе еще несколько дней, успеем наговориться, – он поднес ее руку к своим губам и дрогнувшим голосом сказал: – Что может быть важнее тебя, Арабелла…

***

В капитанской каюте Блад оглядел нетронутый завтрак и нахмурился:

– Ты ничего не съела – не понравилась стряпня Бена?

– Что ты! Твой стюард замечательно готовит. Это мне не хотелось есть.

Блад обнял ее:

– Арабелла, что с тобой произошло, пока ты была в плену? 

Она пожала плечами, прижимаясь к нему:

– Все уже хорошо, Питер, – сейчас, когда я свободна, и ты рядом.

Но сама она не была в этом так уверена. Несмотря на радость встречи и то, что ее чувства к мужу не изменились, странная неловкость сковывала ее, и Арабелла не понимала причину. Ей казалось, что между ней и Питером словно тянуло едва уловимым холодным сквозняком.

«Все дело в том злосчастном поцелуе. Нехорошо скрывать это от Питера, и он же еще не знает про память. Хотя это и не извиняет меня».

Блад также ощущал возникшее напряжение и, подстегиваемый еще и ревностью, был намерен безотлагательно все выяснить. 

– Все-таки что-то произошло. Ты изменилась и не выглядишь здоровой. Ты же знаешь, что со мной можешь быть откровенна – не только как с мужем, но и как с врачом. С тобой плохо обращались? Держали взаперти? – он настойчиво расспрашивал жену, с тревогой глядя на нее. 

– Да нет же! Все было иначе. 

– И как же все было? – спросил Блад, хмурясь еще сильнее. – Чертов испанец угрожал тебе? Или, может быть… принудил к чему-либо? 

Слова объяснения так и не прозвучали. Подозрение, вдруг появившееся во взгляде Питера, вызвало у Арабеллы протест, и гордость будто запечатала ей уста.

«Он допрашивает меня?!»

Арабелла вспыхнула от возмущения и высвободилась из его объятий:

– Дон Мигель не был ни чрезмерно жесток, ни груб. Я могла свободно выходить на палубу. И обращение со мной было… достойным. 

– Вот как? Ты защищаешь его?

– Я стараюсь быть справедливой: на корабле де Эспиносы я не подверглась никаким унижениям.

– А я сожалею, что не прикончил его на месте и надеюсь, что его душу все-таки заполучил дьявол! 

– Как ты можешь сожалеть о милосердии? – воскликнула Арабелла.

Лицо Питера стало замкнутым.

– По-видимому, милосердие не моя стезя. Зато у тебя, моя дорогая, его с избытком хватит на двоих.

– И я не вижу в том никакого греха! – вскинула голову Арабелла, твердо встречая пронзительный взгляд синих глаз мужа. 

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Арабелла задала ему вопрос, который терзал ее на протяжении последних дней:

– Скажи, Питер, что ты чувствовал, когда приказал привязать дона Диего к жерлу пушки?

Блад замер, а потом медленно проговорил:

– Ну разумеется. Дон Мигель не мог упустить такую возможность – поведать тебе об этом.

у Арабеллы пробудилась надежда, что де Эспиноса из мести солгал ей:

– Это неправда? 

– Отчего же. Правда,– сухо ответил Питер, отходя от нее.

– И ты сам ничего не хочешь рассказать мне? 

– Наверняка дон Мигель подробно изложил тебе все детали. И я не думаю, что гранд Испании опустился до вранья.

Тяжелое молчание накрыло их. Вздохнув, Питер подошел к окнам каюты и, стоя спиной к жене, угрюмо проговорил:

– Меня удивляет, что ты так сопереживаешь страданиям дона Диего. Разве слезы и ужас Мэри Трейл больше ничего не значат для тебя? 

– Мэри Трейл? – растерянно переспросила Арабелла.

Все происходило с такой быстротой, что у нее не было времени разобраться в пестром ворохе вернувшихся воспоминаний, и только при этих словах события, предшествующие захвату Питером и его друзьями испанского корабля, выстроились в единую цепь. Но муж не дал ей ни минуты, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

– Да, – резко бросил он. – Твоя подруга. А обесчещенные женщины и убитые мужчины Бриджтауна? Разве они не страдали? – он помолчал, потом глухо сказал: – Я не брал на себя миссию мстить за них. У меня были свои причины поступить так с испанским ублюдком.

Блад повернулся к Арабелле, и она увидела, что его губы кривит горькая усмешка:

– Повторяется история с Левасером? Получается, что я опять должен оправдываться, а это не в моих правилах. 

Она в отчаянии закричала:

– Я боюсь, что однажды мне расскажут еще что-то!

Он прищурился и продолжил за нее:

– Из моего темного и, без сомнения, кровавого прошлого? Вполне может статься. Ведь я всего лишь пират, милостью судьбы занимающий сейчас столь высокий пост.

– Питер, – выдохнула Арабелла, – ты все неправильно понимаешь…

– Как и всегда. Мадам, вероятно, вы сожалеете о сделанном выборе? – жгучая обида вместе с отравляющей его душу ревностью заставили Блада утратить над собой контроль. Как в поединке, он ринулся в атаку и, не дожидаясь ответа, нанес упреждающий удар: – У меня складывается впечатление, что вам пришлось по вкусу… гостеприимство дона Мигеля. И… его объятия? Раз уж он посчитал для себя возможным назвать вас mi chiquitina. Зачем же вы вызвали его, и тем самым помешали ему расправиться со мной?

Арабелла, отказываясь поверить в то, что слышит, отшатнулась. Ее распахнувшиеся глаза были полны боли, и Блад опомнился. Он уже раскаивался в жестоких словах, которые неожиданно вырвались у него.

– Арабелла… – начал он и шагнул к жене.

Она гневно взглянула на него:

– Если вы допускаете саму мысль, что я могла желать вашей гибели, значит, вы меня совсем не знаете. И… никогда не любили. А сейчас позвольте мне остаться одной.


	16. Лунная ночь

– Нам обоим нужно сейчас немного тепла… – низкий голос дона Мигеля звучал завораживающе, его черные глаза со страстной мольбой смотрели на Арабеллу.

Она снова была в апартаментах де Эспиносы, и он обнимал ее. Но на этот раз она совсем не противилась ему.

«Сопротивляйся!» – билась тревожная мысль.

Однако поцелуи де Эспиносы погружали Арабеллу в вязкий, сладостный дурман, который заволакивал сознание и лишал сил.

– Mi corazon… – дон Мигель слегка сжал ее плечи, мягко увлекая куда-то вниз… в бездну, и она закрыла глаза, покоряясь ему…

…Небо, хмурившееся весь день, к вечеру прояснилось, и взошедшая луна бросала мерцающие блики на умиротворенное море. Но, по крайней мере, двум людям на борту корабля, скользящего по его волнам, об умиротворении можно было только мечтать.

Заложив руки за голову, Блад лежал в койке, которую он подвесил в кают-компании, и слушал поскрипывание пола под ногами жены, доносящееся через тонкую переборку. Собственные слова жгли его раскаленным железом. Все шло не так, катилось бешеным потоком с горы. Узнав, что Арабелла жива, он запрещал себе представлять их встречу: слишком малы были шансы, что он уцелеет. Ему повезло – в очередной раз. И первое, что он сделал – бросил жене чудовищные упреки. Ей, еще не пришедшей в себя после плена! 

Он не был готов к вопросу Арабеллы, хотя было нетрудно догадаться, что дон Мигель не преминет поделиться с ней обстоятельствами смерти своего брата. Ревность и обида – плохие советчики, а он поддался им и потерял голову. Блад снова и снова прокручивал сцену, разыгравшуюся на берегу, и их сегодняшний разговор.

Что произошло между его женой и доном Мигелем? Прямота и искренность Арабеллы ставила в тупик многих мужчин и в том числе самого Питера, ставшего ей мужем. В ней нет ни хитрости, ни кокетства. Арабелла – и супружеская измена?! Он сдавленно застонал, это просто не укладывалось у него в голове! Ведь она кинулась к нему, невзирая на пистолет Тени, направленный на нее! 

И разве она виновата, что «Пегас» потерпел крушение, а дон Мигель обнаружил ее на бриге? Кто знает, что ей пришлось вынести. Сегодня в какой-то момент ему показалось, что Арабелла хотела что-то сказать, но его беспощадный напор оттолкнул ее и вызвал лишь гнев. Он не заметил следов насилия на ее теле. Но какому насилию могла подвергаться ее душа? Какое давление оказал на Арабеллу дон Мигель, сгоравший от жажды мести? Какие угрозы шли в ход? Что, если он действительно… принудил ее? 

Что же, месть испанца удалась, пусть и отчасти! Все существо Питера отвергало то, что безжалостно рисовало ему воображение. В чем еще он подозревает Арабеллу? В равнодушии к его смерти? А еще он усомнился, что она хотела вырваться из плена. Большей несправедливости сложно придумать... 

Шаги за переборкой давно стихли, а Блад продолжал размышлять. Его глубоко ранили слова Арабеллы – о том, что она страшится услышать еще какую-нибудь темную историю о нем. Ведь он считал, что оставил свое прошлое позади и надеялся, что, согласившись стать его женой, Арабелла приняла его, как он есть. Но прошлое дотянулось до него и схватило костлявой рукой за горло. И теперь он платит огромную цену. Как им снова найти путь друг к другу? Смогут ли они сделать это?

Блад не сразу обратил внимание на неясные, едва различимые звуки. Он прислушался и понял, что Арабелла плачет – и никогда еще на его памяти она не плакала так горько и безутешно. Ее тихие рыдания разрывали ему сердце. Мигом позабыв все свои обиды и подозрения и не тратя времени, даже чтобы надеть сапоги, Питер бросился в капитанскую каюту.

Арабелла в одной сорочке сидела на рундуке, обхватив руками колени.

– Арабелла… дорогая моя, – севшим голосом позвал он, медленно подходя к ней и ожидая вспышки ее гнева.

Она повернула к Бладу залитое слезами лицо и совершенно безжизненным голосом сказала:

– Он целовал меня, и я не сопротивлялась... И я не вспомнила тебя, Питер.

Блад сразу догадался, кто это «он», и, мысленно проклиная весь род де Эспиноса до седьмого колена, ласково сказал:

– Это был всего лишь сон. Прости меня. Мои слова навеяли тебе этот кошмар. 

Он сел рядом с женой и осторожно обнял ее.

– Это было не только во сне... 

– О чем ты?

Арабелла несколько очень томительных для него мгновений смотрела потухшим взглядом прямо перед собой. Наконец она прерывисто вздохнула и с усилием выговорила: 

– Дон Мигель целовал меня наяву… там, на «Санто-Доминго». Я виновата, что допустила это.

Блад прислонился спиной к переборке и прикрыл глаза. Внутри у него все оборвалось, но он не отстранился, а наоборот – крепче прижал жену к себе. Видя ее отчаяние и чувствуя, как она судорожно вздрагивает, пытаясь подавить рыдания, он осознал, что готов простить ей это, что уже прощает ее… 

Следующая фраза отодвинула его ревность на самый дальний план, потому что Арабелла сказала:

– Я ударилась во время кораблекрушения, – она коснулась рукой своей головы рядом с левым виском. – Когда я очнулась, я не помнила, как оказалась на корабле. Потом дон Мигель нашел меня, но я… Я не помнила ни его, ни мою жизнь на Ямайке. Последние годы стерлись из моей памяти, – после паузы она добавила едва слышно: – Я не помнила тебя, Питер…

– Боже милостивый! – охнул Блад. – Почему ты сразу мне не сказала?! 

Он протянул руку к голове жены и нащупал под волосами чуть выпуклый рубец. 

– У меня не было на это времени – Арабелла слабо улыбнулась.

Все действительно было иначе и куда печальнее, чем воображалось ему! Вот о какой болезни она говорила... Его пальцы тщательно ощупывали голову жены с левой стороны.

– Больно? И вот здесь, да? – озабоченно спросил он, видя, что Арабелла морщится.

– Скорее неприятно. 

– И голова еще болит и сейчас?

– Иногда. 

– Кто ухаживал за тобой, лечил? Ну, был же там врач, на этом корыте?! – при мысли, что Арабелла, раненая и беспомощная, оказалась среди враждебно настроенных испанцев, Блад западало ощутил страх и отчаяние.

– Сеньор Рамиро. Он хороший врач и был добр ко мне.

Не слишком-то удовлетворенный этим, Блад поднялся, подошел к столу и зажег свечи в стоявшем там канделябре.

– У меня тут есть кое-что, – он водрузил на стол сундучок и извлек из него небольшую бутылочку. – Это поможет тебе.

– Сеньор Рамиро сказал, что со временем все пройдет.

Блад хмыкнул, но оставил свое мнение о способностях испанского коллеги при себе. Он налил в бокал воду из кувшина и отмерил несколько капель настойки.

– Выпей, – вернувшись к Арабелле, он протянул ей бокал, затем снова присел рядом с ней. 

Ее зубы стукнули о край бокала.

– Тебе холодно? – Питер потянулся к скомканному одеялу и, укутав жену, обнял ее: – Что же было дальше? Если, конечно, тебе не слишком тяжело рассказывать. 

Допив лекарство, Арабелла отдала ему пустой бокал и горячо зашептала:

– Я расскажу. Питер, ты не представляешь, каково это: не помнить часть своей жизни, часть себя! Дон Мигель утверждал, что знает меня и… тебя, а я будто блуждала в дремучей чаще. Я чувствовала, что ты и де Эспиноса – враги, но не знала почему. И тогда он, – голос Арабеллы прервался. 

– И тогда он посвятил тебя в подробности той истории с доном Диего, разумеется, ни словом не упомянув про нападение его брата на Барбадос. И я стал внушать тебе ужас… – грустно усмехнулся Блад.

– Я… растерялась. Питер, прости, я обидела тебя, когда сказала, что меня пугает твое прошлое.

– Что же, у тебя были основания, – голос Блада звучал устало и глухо. – Поверишь ли ты, что заниматься морским разбоем изначально не входило в мои намерения? И что захваченный корабль дон Диего должен был привести в голландскую колонию на острове Кюрасао? В обмен на жизнь и свободу – свою и своих людей. Но он подло обманул нас и привел «Синко Льягас» к берегам Эспаньолы. У меня не было выбора – разве что умереть или вновь оказаться в рабстве. И не думай, что мне было легко отдать тот приказ.

– Я верю тебе...

Он вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в шелковистые волосы жены.

– Но ведь ты вспомнила меня?

– Да…– она всхлипнула, – В тот вечер де Эспиноса пригласил меня для разговора в свою каюту и сообщил, что ты принял его условия. Я даже не спросила, какие именно условия он выдвинул... Все это время я жила, точно во сне, и сама не могу понять, почему я так вела себя. Мы разговаривали, как… старые друзья. Я хотела уйти – он не отпускал. Он загородил мне дорогу, потом вдруг обнял и стал целовать. Моя ли слабость тому виной или еще что-то, но я позволила ему это… Наваждение или… – Арабелла повторила слова Блада: – Ты сказал, что мне пришлись по вкусу его объятия… Наверно, это было близко к истине… А потом я будто увидела тебя… Мое сердце наполнилось любовью… И я вырвалась. Воспоминания были неполными, окончательно память вернулась уже на берегу… – она подняла голову и печально взглянула на мужа: – Я не сомневаюсь в сделанном выборе. Хотя, возможно, ты сожалеешь сейчас о своем?

Она выпрямилась и даже попыталась отодвинуться от Блада, но он мягко удержал ее: 

– Душа моя… – хрипло прошептал он, потрясенный услышанным и тем, с какой смелостью и не щадя себя Арабелла призналась ему. – Ты самая отважная и искренняя женщина из тех, кого я когда-либо знал. Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть, и я благословляю тот час, когда ты согласилась стать моей…

– Я бы рассказала… про поцелуй, я не собиралась это скрывать. Но во время нашего разговора я почувствовала гнев и обиду. А этой ночью сам Господь ниспослал мне сон в наказание… За гордыню. Сон, в котором дон Мигель восторжествовал надо мной... – слезы вновь неудержимо побежали из глаз Арабеллы, оставляя блестящие дорожки на ее помертвевшем лице. 

– За что Ему тебя наказывать? А ты – простишь ли ты мои несправедливые слова? – он взял руки жены в свои. – Твои пальцы холодны, как лед… Не плачь… 

Блад поднес руки жены к своим губам, целуя тонкие пальцы, тыльные стороны ладоней, согревая их своим дыханием. Он смотрел на нее с любовью и нежностью, но на дне его глаз таилась печаль – отражение той печали, которая сокрушала сейчас душу Арабеллы. Она знала, что здесь бессильны все чудодейственные настойки, и только вместе они смогут прогнать эту тень прочь.

– Я не плачу, – Арабелла попыталась улыбнуться.

– Как же близок я был к тому, чтобы потерять тебя…– медленно склонившись к ней, Блад приник к ее губам.

Жар его поцелуев расходился по телу Арабеллы, окутывая ее нежным облаком. Но Питер вдруг остановился и проговорил с сожалением в голосе:

– Нам не стоит. Это эгоистично с моей стороны. Тебе нужен покой. Ты еще не оправилась, и тебе вредно переутомляться... 

– Питер, – рассмеялась Арабелла, – иногда полезно забывать о своем врачебном долге. Мне как раз не помешает немного переутомления,– и она сама потянулась к нему.

Синие глаза Блада вспыхнули, но его застенчивая жена не отвела взгляд.

– Смелое заявление! – воскликнул он, сопровождая свои слова долгим поцелуем. – Я запрещал себе даже надеяться… – с трудом оторвавшись от нее, он вдруг скептически оглядел рундук и попросил: – Дорогая, встань пожалуйста.

– Что ты задумал? – удивилась Арабелла, поднимаясь на ноги.

В его взгляде мелькнуло веселье.

– Я не хочу подвергнуть тебя риску падения с этого ложа – говоря это, Блад сбросил матрас на пол и быстро разостлал поверх него покрывало.

– На полу?! – Арабелла зарделась от смущения.

– Неужели мне удалось смутить мою храбрую жену? – с ноткой мягкой иронии в голосе парировал он. 

Благоговейно, будто перед изваянием богини, он опустился возле нее на колени. Руки Арабеллы обвились вокруг шеи мужа и она погрузила пальцы в его волосы, ласково перебирая темные пряди. 

– Как же я тосковал по тебе… – тихо сказал он, восхищенно глядя на нее. 

…Блад касался ее бережно – так бережно, словно его жена была соткана из морской пены и лунного света, и любое грубое или даже просто неверное прикосновение могло заставить ее исчезнуть. И словно в первый раз, он открывал ее для себя, покрывая горячими поцелуями каждый дюйм ее тела. Его руки поднимались от изящных ступней вверх, к бедрам, смыкались на талии, затем скользили по бархатистой коже ее живота к небольшим округлым грудям. Он проводил пальцами по слегка припухшим от его поцелуев губам Арабеллы и, задыхаясь от страсти, твердил ее имя как заклинание:

– Арабелла... Арабелла... Я бы не смог жить без тебя…

С приглушенным стоном она выгнулась под руками Питера, вверяя ему себя. Каждое его движение рождало в ней жаркую волну, поднимающую ее все выше, мрачные тени прошлого отступали, таяли, и оставались лишь она и Питер, а потом яркое солнце затопило их ослепительным светом... 


	17. Бонус. Урок плавания

— Чтобы я ни делала, оно уже никуда не годится, — огорченно проговорила Арабелла.

Она сидела в тени пальмы и, сдвинув тонкие брови, разглядывала свое платье — единственный до сих пор остающийся в ее распоряжении наряд. Разморенный жарой и счастливым блаженством Блад лежал на циновке, брошенной на песок рядом с Арабеллой. При этих словах он приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на жену, одетую в его рубашку, доходящую ей до колен.

— Дорогая, не расстраивайся из-за пустяка. Как только мы бросим якорь на рейде, в твоем распоряжении будут любые платья…

— Хорошенький пустяк! — возмущенно воскликнула она, — А что мне прикажешь носить еще несколько дней? Это?!

На сугубо мужской взгляд Блада, платье, пусть и потрепанное, еще можно было надеть, но у жены было другое мнение.

— Два дня, дорогая, — заметил он, — всего два дня — не считая времени, проведенного в этом райском местечке.

— Нет, совершенно невозможно… — продолжала переживать Арабелла. — После того, как я так неудачно прогулялась по палубе «Морской звезды»…

В самом деле, на подоле красовались два огромных черных пятна: свежая и абсолютно неудаляемая смола, результат недавнего ремонта на корабле Дайка.

— Я буду похожа на девиц из таверн вашей Тортуги.

Блад хмыкнул, изо всех сил сдерживая веселье, и на всякий случай уверил жену:

— Что ты! Как можно сравнивать их с тобой!

— Мнение знатока? — с толикой язвительности осведомилась Арабелла.

— Э-э-э, — он решил уйти от скользкой темы и предложил: — Оставайся в моей рубашке, она тебе очень к лицу!

— Как ты себе это представляешь?!

Он открыл второй глаз и окинул Арабеллу пристальным взглядом, который заставил ее дрогнуть:

— Это я себе представляю… по-разному…

— Питер! — она натянула рубашку на колени, начиная уже сердиться. — Довольно того, что я забыла о приличиях и расхаживаю в таком виде. Ты полагаешь, что я появлюсь в одной рубашке перед твоими… пиратами?!

— Ну нет, ты только моя и я никому не позволю глазеть на тебя! — во взгляде Питера мелькнуло нечто хищное.

— Ты говоришь, будто я твоя добыча!

Однако ее гнев был все-таки несколько более притворным, чем подобало бы, потому что от того, как муж смотрел на нее, внутри уже пульсировал горячий комок.

В синих глазах Блада заплясали чертенята:

— Да, дорогая. Ты связала свою жизнь с пиратом, и горе тому, кто посягнет на его добычу! Не беспокойся, — уже серьезно добавил он: — Мы подберем тебе какие-нибудь штаны.

— Ну и что подумают твои люди? — фыркнула Арабелла.

— Хм… — Блад запнулся, прикидывая, как бы помягче объяснить ей, что его люди видели женщин в самом неприглядном обличии, но кажется, она и сама уже об этом догадалась, и поэтому он всего лишь самым любезным голосом проговорил: — Они подумают, что из тебя вышел бы… прелестный пират.

Она рассмеялась:

— Право, ты совершенно невозможен!

Гнев, который Арабелла пыталась пробудить в себе, неожиданно угас, и она внимательно посмотрела на мужа:

— Почему ты решил сделать эту остановку? И эта хижина — нужно было всего лишь настелить заново крышу… Ты ведь бывал здесь и раньше?

— Я решил, что тебе необходимо прийти в себя. Нам необходимо. В Порт-Ройяле меня ждет уйма дел, и я не смогу уделять тебе достаточно внимания. Но несколько дней ничего не изменят, — Блад встал и потянулся, а затем стащил свою рубаху через голову. — Ну и жара, даже странно — для этого времени года, — он повернулся к молодой женщине. — Ты угадала. Однажды мы занимались здесь ремонтом кораблей.

— Латали пробоины, — совершенно невинным тоном уточнила она.

— О! — восхитился Питер, — Что-то я не припомню, чтобы моя леди прежде изволила изъясняться подобным образом!

— Положение супруги грозы Карибского моря обязывает, — дерзко парировала Арабелла.

— Ну да, обязывает… — Блад усмехнулся и вдруг спросил: — А не искупаться ли нам?

— Искупаться? Нам? — изумленно переспросила молодая женщина.

— А что такое? Разве ты не присоединишься ко мне?

— Но…

 

— Неужели ты хочешь сказать, что проведя столько времени на тропических островах, никогда не купалась в море? — в свою очередь удивился Блад.

— Плавание не вполне уместное занятие для благовоспитанной девушки.

Питер снова хмыкнул:

— Тебя ли я слышу? Кто тебе сказал эту чепуху? Впрочем, начать никогда не поздно.

— Но меня могут увидеть!

— Надеюсь, меня ты не стесняешься? А в остальном положись на Хейтона, он никого сюда не пропустит. Во всяком случае, без предупреждения.

Арабелла колебалась, и Блад приподнял бровь, испытующе глядя на нее:

— Решайтесь, миссис Блад, — он  улыбнулся. — Уж не боитесь ли вы? Вот увидите, вам понравится. Я знаю эту бухту, она безопасна, и море спокойное.

В карих глазах Арабеллы появился вызов:

— Будь по-вашему, господин губернатор! И я ничуть не боюсь, с чего вы себе это вообразили?!

— Рубашку можешь оставить, — великодушно разрешил Блад и протянул ей руку.

— Ах, вы так добры, ваше превосходительство!

Рука об руку они подошли к кромке прибоя. Ленивые волны нехотя накатывались на мелкий белый песок. Арабелла ойкнула, когда одна из волн более любопытная, чем ее сестры, лизнула ей босые ноги. Вода оказалась холоднее, чем думала молодая женщина.

— Что, неужто холодная? — Питер, как был, в коротких полотняных штанах, зашел по колено в воду: – Я, если честно, предпочел бы похолоднее. Смелее, миссис Блад! Это совсем не трудно!

— И вечно ты смеешься надо мной! — возмущенно ответила Арабелла.

— У меня и мыслях не было ничего такого, душа моя, — отозвался Питер, любуясь женой.  
Арабелла с сосредоточенным видом осторожно приближалась к нему. Вода не казалась больше холодной и приятно освежала разгоряченное тело. Подол рубашки намок, и молодая женщина в замешательстве остановилась.

— И что же дальше?

— Дальше мы будем учиться плавать. Вернее, ты будешь. Только надо зайти поглубже.

— Питер, ты и в самом деле уверен, что это необходимо?

— Очень даже уверен. Умение плавать уж точно не будет лишним, дорогая. Тем более в наших условиях, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Блад.

Увидев, что вода доходит Арабелле до груди, он сказал:

— Достаточно. Теперь вдохни поглубже, оттолкнись ногами от дна и ложись на воду лицом вниз. Постарайся дотянутся до меня вытянутыми руками. Задержи дыхание и не бойся.

В глазах Арабеллы мелькнуло сомнение, но она, храбро сделав глубокий вдох, плашмя кинулась в волны и… с головой ушла под воду. Сильные руки мужа тут же выдернули отфыркивающуюся, словно кошка, ошеломленную молодую женщину на поверхность.

— Не так… Ты слишком напряжена, — сказал он, пряча улыбку, — Прислушайся к морю, доверься ему… Позволь ему держать тебя на своих ладонях. Вот так…

Руки Питера поддерживали Арабеллу снизу и она вдруг поняла что совсем не боится. Ее охватил азарт. Снова и снова бросалась она в прозрачные волны, вздымая сверкающие под солнцем брызги и каждый раз встречая надежные руки мужа. И только что-то — как ей казалось — начало получаться, как Питер со смехом сказал:

— Хватит, хватит, душа моя! Завтра, перед отплытием, попробуем еще.

— Уже? — разочаровано протянула она, сама не зная, сожалеет ли о прерванном занятии, которое неожиданно начало приносить ей наслаждение, или о том, что их короткая передышка перед возвращением на Ямайку подходит к концу.

— Да, моя дорогая. На первый раз достаточно. Мы обязательно продолжим твое обучение на Ямайке.

— Если у тебя найдется для этого минутка, — погрустнела Арабелла.

— Обещаю. Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Ведь до сих пор ты видела в море безликую стихию, равнодушную или враждебную. Ты поняла, что оно может стать твоим другом? И союзником? — Блад мечтательно смотрел вдаль.

— Да, Питер. Ты таким видишь его?

— Таким. Но в любом случае, нельзя обольщаться и пренебрегать его мощью или забывать об его переменчивом нраве, — сразу же добавил он. — А теперь ложись на спину и расслабься…

Молодая женщина доверчиво легла на его вытянутые руки и прикрыла глаза. Море плавно покачивало ее, словно в колыбели.

— Хорошо… очень хорошо, — тихо прозвучал над ней бархатистый голос мужа, и она вдруг поняла что Питер больше не держит ее!

Набежавшая волна плеснула ей в лицо, и Арабелла, закашлявшись, вскочила на ноги.

— Не надо пугаться, дорогая. Я здесь.

Она вновь была в его объятиях, и он не спешил разжимать их, напротив — властно привлек ее к себе. Почувствовав его руки на своих бедрах, Арабелла спохватилась, что кроме рубашки на ней ничего нет.

— Питер! — воскликнула она со смесью испуга и восторга. — Что ты делаешь?!

— А ты как думаешь, душа моя? — промурлыкал Блад ей на ухо.

— О-о-ох, — у нее вырвался полувздох-полустон, потому что в следующий миг намерения мужа стали более чем очевидны.


End file.
